It Only Took A Minute
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: ON HOLD - Kayleah Williams, best-selling author, and ex-FBI Agent is a star in her own right, but on the inside is fighting her on demons. When she starts as a CSI at the LVPD Crime Lab she is an outsider, but she prefers it that way. Falling in love is the last item on her list, but sometimes love doesn't wait for permission. Nick/OC - Rating M (Sexual Content/Language)
1. New Girl

A/N: Starting a new story off a little slow… I need to finish up 'Pyramid' and work in my T/N story. Hope you guys enjoy!

Kayleah Williams, best-selling author, and ex-FBI Agent is a star in her own right, but on the inside is fighting her on demons. Falling in love is the last item on her list, but sometimes love doesn't wait for permission.

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter One: New Girl

I looked in my car mirror. A hair was out of place. I tried my bet to get it back into place. I was so frustrated. I took my two fingers and I just pulled it out. There was no time for this. I gave my face one last look. I was pleased with myself. I got out of my car and straightened out the leg of my pants. I shirt was perfect and my jacket fit nicely. I figured I was ready. As I walked the heels of my shoes clicked on the ground. I loved that sound; it made me feel powerful. I smiled to myself feeling confidant and ready to take on my newest task. A whole new job. I took a deep breath and stopped at the door. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number. I let it ring until it went to voicemail.

"Hey mom it's me. I just wanted to remind you I start at my new job tonight. Call me if you need anything. Just know if I am working it might take me a bit to get back to you. Ok… love you." I said before I ended the call. I placed my phone into my purse and walked through the front doors of the Las Vegas Police Department.

I flashed my laminated badge at the front desk and walked back into the lab. I was so nervous inside, but on the outside I was calm and collected. I walked into a small conference room. There was a small group of people sitting around the table. All the heads at the table turned to me. Standing at the end of the table was a man with white hair and glasses. He gave me a smile.

"Yes she is here. Get in here." He said to me. He motioned for me to fully enter the room. I walked in and took a seat. "Everyone this is the newest member of our little family. This is Kayleah Williams. She is joining us from the FBI."

"FBI. You gave up a job of the FBI for us?" asked a woman with shoulder length brown hair. She looked taken aback.

"Yes I gave up the FBI for the best lab in the country." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. I hated with people questioned me.

"I read your book." Said another female voice. I saw a girl with long blonde hair giving me a smile.

"A book?" the brunette questioned with a laugh.

"Yes a book. New York Times Best Seller." I replied simply.

Suddenly there was the sound of a cell phone beeping the man with white hair looked down at his. It then beeped again. He then looked up at all of us in the room. I stood there waiting for instructions.

"Alright." He started. "There is a triple homicide in Seven Hills. Finn and Greg come with me. Kayleah you started on the right night. There is also a child abduction. So Nick, Sara, and Morgan are with Kayleah who will be in charge on this one."

"In charge?" the brunette then questioned appalled. "She just got here!"

"Trust me she will blow you away." He said. "Kayleah come with me for a moment." I followed the white haired man out of the room and into an office. "Don't let Sara scare you."

"She doesn't scare me." I stated simply. I kind of found it funny that he assumed she scared me.

"Well either way I am proud to have you as apart of our team." He said to me. I looked down at the nameplate on his desk. One thing I was terrible at was names. D.B. Russell it read. I had to remember that.

"I'm happy to be here." I answered truthfully.

"Well we all better get going." Russell said. I nodded before I turned and left the office.

I walked up the hall looking for the others who were supposed to work with me. I could hear voices coming from what looked to be the locker room. I slowed down and stood there listening to them. It was very obvious that they were talking about me. I hated people talking about me behind my back. I held my breath a little afraid that they would know I was near.

"Why did he put new girl in charge?" the brunette's voice asked. I now knew she was Sara and I had the joy of working with her tonight.

"Because she is good at what she does." Came the voice of the blonde with long hair.

"But we are all good at what we do. We've found plenty of missing children. I don't see why she is so special… because she wrote some book." Sara said. My heart was beating fast.

"Just give her a chance." Came a male voice with a southern accent. "Russell trusts her judgment and we should trust his."

"Maybe I should write a book. Maybe he can trust me more then." Sara said sarcastically. I was officially done listening. I quickly made my way into the room my heels clicking with me. As I walked I pulled a copy of my book from my purse.

"How about you read a book before you judge it by its cover." I said straight to Sara's face as I tossed my book at her. "I'm here because I am good at what I do. I am the leading investigator of child abductions in this country. Want to know why? Read my fucking book. Until then I am ready to go because every second we waste is time that a child could be spending living life." I spat. I then quickly turned and left the room.

As I walked down the hall a single tear escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away. Nobody was going to see me cry. I didn't allow that. I needed to be strong. I walked outside into the cool night air. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes for a second, I just needed a second. This was going to be harder than I thought, but I was here for a reason and I needed to fight and claw my way through as I've always done. I got here being strong and not by letting what anyone thought of me matter to me. I knew who I was and I knew what I had accomplished and that is all that mattered to me in the end not what some bitch in badly fit clothes thought.

We had made it to the house of the missing little girl. I sat on the couch with her dad. He and his wife had split the previous year and he was convinced his ex had something to do with his daughter missing. I excused myself and made my way upstairs to the little girl's bedroom. I stopped at the door. The male voice from earlier who I learned to be Nick was processing the room. He seemed nice enough and it didn't hurt that he was pretty cute. He looked up and gave me a smile before walking in my direction.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He said.

"Alright the dad is convinced the mom had something to do with it. PD is putting out a broadcast on the mom." I said as I looked around the pink bedroom. I remember my room as a kid being this shade of pink. Nick started back into the room. "Hey thanks for sticking up for me earlier." He turned back to me.

"No problem. You don't seem that bad." He said with a smile. I felt my heart skip. I shook the feeling away. I was not here for any of that. I simply gave him a smile before rushing away.

It was 6am. I sat rubbing my temple as I starred down at the photos that were taken at the dad's house. Nothing seemed to be making sense to me. I felt like I had lost my mojo. I knew what I was doing I was so good at this. As each minute passed I was getting more and more afraid of the outcome. I let out a sigh. I was so sleepy and had a huge headache. I looked up from the photos and grabbed my cup of coffee. I took a few sips of the cold coffee.

"How's the case?" came Russell's voice. I looked up to see him in the doorway.

"Not going good. The dad is convinced it was the mom. We can't find her anywhere. For all I know Dina Valentine does indeed have her daughter." I said before taking another sip of my cold coffee.

"Did you say Dina Valentine?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"She is one of he vics in my triple." He said looking at me.

"Wait you've got the mom in the morgue?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yep her along with her boyfriend Vince Wade and his brother Doug." He said as he sat a folder down on the table in front of me. I opened the folder and looked down at the photos. I couldn't believe this. Then in one of the photos I noticed something.

"I've seen photos at the house of the dad wearing that hat right there." I said pointing to a hat on the floor next to the mom's body. "Did you collect the hat?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Check it for DNA. It has to be the dad's hat." I said at once. "That means if he could have killed them… he has his daughter. Dude played me!"

"Alright I will call Brass." Russell said as he pulled out his phone. This dad had me convinced that his ex must have had something to do with it, but his house lacked so much evidence. I was now fuming angry.

"Hey what's up?" came Nick's voice.

"We've got nothing." Sara's voice then came.

"Because the dad played us." I said at once. "Russell's vics are the mom, her boyfriend, and his brother. Roland Valentine has his daughter."

It was now about 10am. I sat alone in a bar. I took a sip of my Vodka Cranberry. I was so disappointed in myself. I had sat for 2 hours listening to that dad spill this sad story when all along he knew where his daughter was. He had killed his ex, her boyfriend, and the boyfriend's brother and was planning to head to Mexico with his daughter. The police found him heading towards Mexico with his daughter. There was a standoff on the highway. The dad killed his daughter before turning the gun on himself. I had failed at my job. I had been got. I felt like the biggest failure. I had screwed up on my first night. I felt like I wasn't going to be able to show my face there again. Had this move been a big mistake? As I sat contemplating my mistakes in life I heard the sound of a throat clearing. I looked up to see Nick standing at my table. He sat in the chair next to mine with a beer in his hand.

"Didn't want you to drink alone." He said to me.

"I needed this so bad." I said looking down at my glass. "How'd you find me?"

"I heard you were asking where to find a good drink and I knew everyone would direct you here." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"I can't believe I screwed up so bad." I said with a sigh.

"You didn't screw up." He said. I looked at him.

"If I hadn't believed the dad and fell for his pathetic story that little girl would still be alive. I was so convinced. I hate myself for that." I said shaking my head.

"It happens to the best of us." He said as he placed his hand on my arm. I felt a shiver go down my spine and my breath was trapped in my throat. I looked down and focused on controlling my breathing. I looked back up at him.

"Not to me." I said at once.

"Because you are the best." He said.

"Yes." I answered. There was a moment of silence as we just sat there sipping our drinks.

"I flipped through your book a little bit." He said to me. I looked back up at him. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"He is why I do this." I said truthfully. "I do this so other families don't have to go through what my family did. I was 10 years old when my brother was taken. I live that day every single day of my life. Nobody should live that day…ever."

"I understand." He said simply as he finished his beer and sat the bottle on the table. He took my hand into his. "But don't beat yourself up. You did and you seem to do your best." I gave him a weak smile. Right now it seemed like my best simply wasn't enough.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I knew I had at least made a friend in him. I took down the rest of my drink and went to stand. "I should get home. I'm exhausted."

"Wait a little longer. We will sober up and I will drive you." He said to me. I simply nodded. "Where do you live?"

"901 Rose Drive." I said.

"I live on Rose Drive too." He said at once. "You are in that yellow house with the pink roses."

"That's me." I said.

"I was walking my dog and saw the moving trucks there last week." he said.

"Well hello neighbor." I said.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." He said to me. I smiled at him. I realized his hand was still on mine. I slipped my hand away. He seemed great and all, but I wasn't here for romance. I was here for something much bigger than that and my judgment didn't need to be clouded with lust. I needed to stay focused on my goals and there was no room for him in this picture.

A/N: You guys like? BTW new chapter of 'Pyramid' up tomorrow.


	2. Feelings

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 2: Feelings

This wasn't my thing, but here I was standing in my yard with working gloves on. I was sweaty and my hair was all out of place. I didn't normally conduct myself this way, but here I was pruning roses. It did feel nice to be outside and strangely gardening was a relaxing. I was tired though. Working nights was taking time to get used to, but it was a change and Vegas was a change from New York. I stood up and saw a woman walking towards my house. I recognized her right away. I took off my gloves and stood there with my hands on my hips. She approached me with a wave and a smile.

"Hey Kay." The woman said in a scratchy voice.

"Mom." I said plainly. I looked her over. Her hair was unkempt and she looked tired. She wore tattered jean shorts and a dirty tank top. "I've been calling you for days now."

"I know. I've been busy." She said.

"Busy?" I questioned as I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what she was up to. "And now you want to come by and say hi."

"Your house looks cute." She said.

"It's alright." I answered.

"Well Kay I wanted to borrow five dollars for some cigarettes." She then said her eyes shifting back and forth.

"For cigarettes?" I then questioned knowing that she wasn't going to be buying cigarettes. She nodded. "Well you have two options. I can drive you to the store for you to get your cigarettes or I give you the five dollars and you bring me back a receipt."

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" she then said. I stood there unmoving with my hands on my hips. "You moved here so you could mother me. I am your mother and you are my child."

"Take it or leave it." I then said. "While we are at it you should come in and take a shower. I got you some fresh clothes and I bought a few groceries for you."

"I don't want nothing." She said throwing her hands in the air. She then just walked away without another word. I shook my head.

"Was that lady bothering you?" asked a familiar southern voice. I looked up to see Nick standing there with his dog. "I've seen her scooping around a few times. Not really the type you see in this neighborhood unless they are here for trouble."

"Oh no… She's umm… she's my mom." I said. I hated to see my mom the way she was. It broke every big of my heart. There was a time where I thought she was the most beautiful person on the planet. That time had clearly passed.

"Your mom?" he questioned looking a little shocked.

"Yeah…" I then paused. I really didn't like to talk about her. I looked down at the large dog. "So this is your dog?" I then asked adding some cheer into my voice.

"Yeah this is Sam." He said. He then looked around my yard. "Doing some yardwork?" he asked.

I then realized how I was looking. I cringed on the inside that he had to see me this way. I felt so ugly and gross standing here with my hair not done and all sweaty. I gave him a small smile. "Umm yeah. I figured I moved into a house with a beautiful rose garden I might as well keep it up even though gardening isn't my thing."

"Yeah a sweet old lady lived her. She was always out here with her flowers." He said as he observed my work.

"Well I will try." I said.

"Well I better get back to walking him and let you get back to work." He said giving me a kind smile. I felt my heart doing that skipping thing again. I needed to stop this. I wasn't going to allow myself to let my judgment get clouded by a man. I didn't have any time for that. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Well see you tonight." He said with a smile and a wave before walking again with his dog following. I smiled to myself as I watched him walk away. I then shook my head. I couldn't allow this at all. I had far more important things.

I walked into the lab ready for another night of work. I liked the pace here, but I did truthfully miss the FBI. I missed it, but I was here for a reason and I needed to pay more attention to that reason even though things weren't so easy. I needed to stand firm and do what I came to Vegas for. I made my way into the locker room with my heels clicking along. I made my into the room and there was Sara standing at her locker.

"Hey." She said to me.

"Umm Hi." I said. So far we had started out on the wrong foot, but I stood in my resolve. I didn't like to be questioned about my abilities. I worked too hard to get to this spot to allow anyone to question me.

"I read your book." She then said. "I wanted to apologize for being a bitch to you."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch back." I said with a kind smile.

"I guess we now have two bitches around here." She said as she closed her locker.

"I guess so." I said laughing.

"Glad I found you two." Came Russell's voice. "I'm sending you girls and Finn to a 419."

"Sounds good." Sara said.

Sara, Finn, and I stood in a room with a male body on the floor. I carefully took photos of the body. I bent down and looked around for anything that should be collected. I remembered the first time I saw a dead body when I was interning at a medical examiners in college. It was weird, but I someone felt connected to the person and every person after that. I didn't feel queasy or scared. I liked the mystery and I was intrigued. I guess part of that is why I was good at what I did. I heard a cell phone beep. I looked up to see Finn checking her phone.

"D.B. is sending Nick over. He should be here in a few." Finn said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Why?" I then asked quickly. My heart was beating quickly. I hated feeling like this. I hadn't noticed, but I was smiling.

"You like him?" Finn then asked excitedly.

"Umm…no." I said.

"You do." She said.

"Yeah my personal life and feelings are not up for discussion." I said at once.

"He is single." Sara then said from the other side of the room.

"As I said not up for discussion." I then answered.

"I've got an ID here." David said from the body. I nearly forgot he was in the room. He handed me a wallet with an ID. "Well you might not care about my opinion, but I think the two of you would go well together. He is a really nice guy."

"Who's a nice guy?" a voice came. I turned to see Nick walk into the room. I was instantly embarrassed. I turned back towards the body so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Kayleah here just has a little crush on someone in the lab." Sara said. I turned to her. She gave me a sly smile. I shook my head.

"Well I've got to know." Nick then said.

"No!" I said at once. "As I said my personal life and feelings are NOT up for discussion."

"Alright. We got it." Finn said giving me a wink. I shook my head. I wasn't going to hear the end of this at all.

I sat in the break room enjoying a well-deserved cup of coffee. I was so tired and knew as soon as I got home I was getting straight into bed. I looked down at my cell phone hoping that I would have a call or message from my mom. She was holding onto her anger about the whole five dollars thing. Normally she would have caved and called me by now, but she must have been pretty angry. My phone then beeped. I was hoping it was my mom, but it was Russell asking me to his office. I picked up my cup of coffee as I stood and made my way up the halls of the lab. I walked into Russell's office Nick was there. He looked over and gave me a smile. I simply smiled back. I had butterflies in my stomach. I held my breath for a second hoping it was calm the butterflies.

"Hey Kayleah glad you are here. So the lab just got it approved to send someone to the Missing and Exploited Children Conference. I was going to send you, but then I learned you were already going as you are speaking at the conference. So I decided we should still send a rep from our lab so Nick I'm going to send you." Russell explained.

"Cool and where is this conference and how long?" Nick asked.

"A week in Denver." I then answered.

"So Kayleah I am assuming your arrangements are already set?" Russell asked.

"Yep the conference planners always handle it for me." I answered.

"Always?" Nick questioned.

"I speak every year." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well Nick the lab is covering all the costs for you except food." Russell said.

"Sweet. When is this conference?" Nick asked.

"In 2 weeks." Russell said.

"Well I guess I will see you there." I said to Nick.

"I guess so." He said to me. My cell phone beeped. I looked down at it. I was grateful for the escape route. "I've got to go. Hodges has some results for me." I said before exiting the office. Once I got outside I inhaled. I felt like my entire time in there I was holding my breath. Why was I so attracted to him? What made me act this way around him? I needed to get him out of my mind and focus on why I was here and he had nothing to do with it.

I sat alone in my living room. I'd just woken up from the best sleep after I got home from work. I looked at the cardboard box sitting in the corner. It was filled with the newest edition of my book. The publishers wanted to give it a facelift and they had me do a photo-shoot months ago for the new cover. I stood and walked over to the box. I took out a book and looked down at it.

 _NEW YORK TIMES BEST-SELLER_

 _It Only Took A Minute_

 _Kayleah Williams_

There I was on the cover looking powerful in a dark grey suit with my arms crossed. On the white background my cinnamon colored skin popped from the photo. I loved how the cover turned out. I felt like it summed up who I was even though the story inside was one of heartbreak and un-forgiveness. This story had defined my entire life and my career. I looked at that woman on the cover. For so long I knew this is who I was, but lately I hadn't been feeling like her. I had been feeling weak and I felt like my power was diminishing. I sat the book down and went back to the couch. I opened my laptop and went to the same webpage that I spent all my time on just scrolling. Hoping for something new. Just hoping…

I looked at myself in the mirror. I put on my favorite shade of lipstick. I gave myself a smile. Tonight I felt powerful and I felt really good. I ran my fingers over my cheek. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would feel like to have his fingers on my skin. I smiled to myself lost in my own imagination. I jumped, as there was a knock at my door. I pulled myself away from my moment of fantasy. I rushed from the bathroom and to my front door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." Came a female voice. I knew it was my mother. I opened the door. She looked terrible. She had a black eye and a busted lip. I instantly pulled her inside the closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" I asked at once as I pulled her into the light of my kitchen.

"I messed up again." She said at once. She sat down at one of the chairs of my kitchen table.

"Seriously mom. This is why I wouldn't give you that money." I said at once. I looked over at the clock. I needed to get headed to work, but I couldn't just leave her like this. I let out a sigh. "Wait here." I said as I walked into my living room and grabbed my cell phone. I sent a text to Russell: _So sorry. I can't come in tonight. Family emergency._

I went back into the kitchen. My mom sat in the chair still and starred at a photo I had on my refrigerator. The only photo I kept there. I could see tears falling from her eyes. I sat in the chair next to her. I looked over at the photo. I let out a sigh. There I was at 8 years old sitting in my dad's lap. My mom sat to him with a little boy in her lap. That little boy was my brother at 2 years old.

"I think about him everyday." She said.

"I do too." I said. We never looked at one another. We just sat starring at the photo. I thought about what I had been thinking about in the bathroom. I wanted to laugh at myself for even having that moment. For really thinking that I could have something with someone like him. I needed to cut that nonsense. I needed to keep that relationship professional at all cost. I needed to be here for what I was here for.

A/N: In love with this story. I feel like Kayleah has a lot of personality and a story to tell. Hoping to have the next chapter of 'Pyramid' up tonight.


	3. Emotionally Broken & Repaired

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter Three: Emotionally Broken and Repaired

I stood in the very short line. I was at the airport checking in for my life. I was so grateful for the conference for setting me in First Class as they always did. I made it to the counter and checked in for my flight before heading off to security. I'd made this trip to Denver every year since my book came out three years ago. I felt like every year I made the same speech even though I wrote a new one. I now sat at my gate with my laptop on my lap. I was once again on the same website. I scrolled down hoping something would catch my eye. I could hear other travelers around me and even a few kids running around who obviously would be on my flight, but being in first class I hoped they would be seated far back in coach where I didn't hve to hear them. I then heard the sound of a throat clearing. I looked up. There he was. Those butterflies were back at it again and I hurried and shut my laptop. Nick stood giving me a smile as he held his backpack in his hand.

"I didn't know we had the same flight." He said as he sat in the chair next to me.

"I didn't either." I said turning to him. I was trying to act normal and casual, but I felt like I was being a nervous robot. This was uncomfortable for me.

"So what is this conference like anyway?" he asked.

"It's petty nice. Lots of panels and talks with leaders in not just law enforcement, but in the field of child abduction and trafficking. I give a talk at a luncheon this year pretty fancy." I explained.

"Well I better get into that." He said.

"I already took care of it. You get to sit at my table." I said giving him a smile. I was really trying to not flirt, but I couldn't help it. He made it so easy.

"Lucky me." He said. I loved the way he spoke. I didn't know many southern people, but there was something about his accent and the way he looked that worked so well together. I sighed to myself. Damn him for being so attractive and damn me for being so weak.

"United Flight 443 to Denver will start boarding. We will be starting with our First Class and Mileage Plus Members." A female voice announced. I quickly stood grabbing my bag. I felt like I was saved.

"Well I will see you in Denver." I said giving him a wave and quickly hurrying to my gate.

I sat in my First Class eat on the flight. I looked out of the window and watched as the bags were being brought to the plane. I could swear I saw mine for a second. I then looked up seeing others board the plane. I then saw a familiar face that gave me a smile. I simply smiled back as he made his way back towards coach. I tried my best to breathe. It was going to be nice to get away for a week. I needed it badly. After the incident with my mom she stayed with me for a week until she just left one morning. I hadn't heard much from her besides a few text messages. I could only hope she was ok.

It didn't take long at all to get from Las Vegas to Denver. I got off the plane and stood around near the gate. I watched as people all got off the plane. I then saw that familiar face and he spotted me. Nick walked over to me. I gave him a small wave as I stood there nervously.

"Hello Ms. First Class." He said as he approached me.

"I thought I'd wait around for you." I said giving him a smile. We walked in silence down the baggage claim. There was a man in a black suit standing with a sign that had my name on it.

"You have a driver too?" Nick asked.

"Always provided for me." I said with a smirk before I approached the man. "Hello I'm Kayleah Williams." I said to him.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Williams. I'm Tristan your driver for today." He said kindly. "I can get your bags for you."

"Thank you I have one. It should have come out." I said as we walked to the baggage area. I saw mine and pointed it out to him Tristan grabbed it for me. "I have a friend traveling with me and I believe he will be riding with us."

"Sounds fine ma'am." Tristan answered. I walked over to Nick who had just gotten his bag.

"Would you like a ride?" I asked.

"If you are offering…yes." He said to me.

"Come on. This is Tristan my driver." I said introducing him to Tristian.

"I can take your bag sir." Tristan said to Nick.

"Umm ok." Nick said as Tristan took his bag.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. I really didn't know what to say to him. I stole a few glances in his direction. I looked out of my window biting my lip. The butterflies were going crazy inside. No matter what I did they refused to calm down. I saw his hand just sitting on the seat. I wanted to touch it. I shook my head and I wanted to laugh. I felt like I was 13 or something in this moment. I had really lost my mind. I was pretty relieved as we pulled up at the hotel. Tristan came around the car and opened my door for me. I stepped out of the car followed by Nick. Tristan then unloaded our bags. Before I could say anything to Nick I was approached by two women who I had met many times before.

"Ms. Williams how was your flight?" one of them asked. She was Margie one of the main planners of this conference.

"It was fantastic." I answered.

"Well you are already checked into your room. Here is your key. It is room 15601." Margie said as she handed me a card key. I simply nodded.

"If you need help with your bags we can get that." The other woman who I knew as Gina said.

"No I've got it. Thank you so much." I said as Tristan handed me my luggage. "Thanks Tristan." I said to him as I handed him a folded up fifty dollar bill.

"Well we will let you get settled. See you tonight at the banquet." Margie said.

"Yes you too." I said to them. I then looked around Nick had disappeared on me. I felt a little disappointment, but I quickly flushed it away. I made my way to the elevator to go up to my room. As always the conference had set me up with a very nice suite. I sat my bag down near the front door and made my way to the bed. I collapsed on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling. There were so many thoughts in my mind and they were all driving me crazy at once.

There I was standing in the mirror. I looked at myself in my navy pinstripe pencil skirt and white blouse. I kept my hair in a tight bun. I put on my favorite shade of lipstick. I gave myself a smile before slipping my feet into a new pair of pointed toe navy heels. I felt strong and I felt ready to deliver my speech at the banquet. Walking out of my room I saw someone familiar walking towards the elevator. I followed behind and stopped at the elevator next to him. He turned and looked at me. I saw a smile come across his face.

"You're on this floor too?" I asked.

"Yeah 15605." He said.

"15601." I said to him.

"Neighbors again." He said with a smile in my direction. I simply smiled back as the doors to the elevator opened. He motioned for me to step in first. I walked inside and he stepped in behind me. I pressed the button to go to the 3rd floor where the banquet was. I felt like he was standing close to me. I did my best to control my breathing and act normal.

We sat at the table together. He sat next to me. I mostly chatted with Margie until Margie was called up to make a short speech. I sat there looking up at the stage like everyone else. The room was quiet. Margie stood in front of everyone at the podium.

"Hello and Welcome. Tonight is our opening banquet. This conference has been happening for 15 years and for the past 3 years we've had one special guest. Her book _It Only Took A Minute_ is a New York Times Bestseller." Margie started. I felt Nick take my hand into his and squeeze it. I looked over at him. I gave him a smile before turning back up to Margie. "She spent 5 years at the FBI as the leading investigator in child abductions and is now working as a CSI for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We are pleased to welcome back Ms. Kayleah Williams." There was suddenly applause. I stood and gave a smile. I grabbed my folder from the table and made my way to the podium. I gave Margie a quick hug before she left me alone. I stood there looking out at the large banquet room full of people. My eyes then met Nick's. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Good Evening everyone. Thank you Margie for that beautiful introduction. Many of you here know my story, but I'm sure many of you aren't too familiar with it." I started. "I was 10 years old and it was late October. I had come home from school to my pregnant mom and 4-year-old brother. My mom was tired and needed a nap. I said I would watch my brother. We decided to play hide and seek. He knew that he was not allowed to go outside, but what 4-year-old listens to the rules. I went into the living room closet and counted to 60…In that one-minute my brother was taken from us. He had gone outside and in those 60 seconds my little brother was gone, abducted. That day forever changed my life. I can say that I have been working this case for 21 years because 21 years ago my brother went missing without a trace. I found that I seem to give the same speech every year, but this year I want to talk about the cost of child abductions, not just the monetary cost, but the physical and emotional cost…"

When I finished my speech I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'd spoken for 25 minutes and with each passing minute I wanted to escape. In those minutes I felt like that scared 10 year old girl all over again. I grabbed my blazer around me and made it outside. I stood on the balcony looking out at the city. Everyday I thought about my little brother and I thought about his outcome. It was so long ago, but it felt like yesterday. He went missing without a trace and everyday I thought about if he lived or if he died. I hated having this cloud over me, but this cloud made me who I was. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see Nick. He smiled at me.

"Your speech was amazing." He said.

"I didn't think it would make me so emotional." I said.

"Well I'm sure it isn't a memory you like to relive." He said.

"I relive it every single day." I said as I looked away from him and out at the city again. "You want to know the real reason I came to Vegas?" I asked looking over at him. "Not because it's the best lab in the country, which it is, but I came because of my mom."

"Your mom?" he questioned.

"After my brother went missing she became a shell. After my sister was born my mom just checked out. She and my dad divorced and my mom started drinking a lot. I pretty much took care of my sister until my dad got custody of us. Her drinking turned to drugs. Our relationship with her was on and off through the years. A few months ago she called me from Vegas. She had some trouble with a drug dealer and owed him a lot of money. I came to Vegas and paid off her debt. I figured she needed family support, but my sister won't have anything to do with her. I decided to move. The FBI had nothing for me in Vegas and I saw the lab was hiring. I took the job despite the pay cut because I needed to help my mom. So far I've failed. She is still hooked on drugs. I try my best to support her, but I don't think she wants it. My heart breaks everyday when I see her. If I had just watched my brother like I was supposed to…" I stopped speaking. I found myself crying. I felt his arms come around me. I cried onto his chest. I hated crying because I'd been so strong for so long, but it felt good to finally let it go. I then took a deep breath and pulled away.

"You are an amazingly strong person. I can't imagine what you've been through." He said to me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Please don't tell anyone at work that I cried." I said at once as I wiped my tears away. I straightened my skirt.

"You don't have to be like that." He said to me

"Like what?" I asked looking at him.

"So strong and putting a wall up around yourself. You're human like the rest of us." He said. I smiled at him. I tuned back to the city. We stood there in silence. "You know Sara told me who your crush is." I quickly turned to him. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. "He's a nice guy. I mean a little arrogant, but decent."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah and I think he likes you too." He said giving me a smile.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah a little I guess. I think he might want to kiss you, but only if you were cool with it." He said.

"I'd be ok with that." I said. I felt his hand on my waist. He slowly pulled me to face him. I felt like I couldn't breathe and it felt so good. His other hand cupped my cheek. I shivered at the feeling of his hand on my skin. His face came to mine and his lips connected with mine. I loved the way this felt. I intensified the kiss. I suddenly felt something cold hitting my face in various spots. It had started to snow. My arms went around his neck and his hand that was in my cheek was on the other side of my waist. He pulled me in closer. Suddenly I heard the sound of a throat clearing. I broke away and turned to see Margie.

"Kayleah there is a short photo session starting and we would love you in a few shots." Margie said happily. I then looked back at Nick.

"Go." He said to me. I turned back towards Margie and walked towards her. I turned back quickly and gave Nick a small wave before I went back inside with Margie.

The photo session went much longer than I expected. I went back out to the balcony, but as I suspected Nick was no longer there. I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. I decided to head back to my room. As I made it to the 15th floor I stepped out of the elevator and then I remembered that he was also on this floor. I passed right by my room and went down to the door with 15605 on the door. I took a breath and knocked on the door. A moment later there he was with no shirt on. He stood in the door and gave me a smile. My heart was stuck in my throat. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hey." He said as he moved out of the way and allowed me into his room. I noticed a bag from a burger place on his bed.

"Didn't get enough food at the banquet?" I asked as I walked over to his bed and sat down.

"It is alright, but I really needed a burger and fries." He said as he came over and sat with me. I reached into his bag and stole a fry.

"So umm…" I started. "About earlier…"

"Yeah earlier." He said. I smiled in his direction.

"I…umm…I liked it." I said quickly. He smiled at me.

He then moved the bag of food off the bed and onto the end table. I couldn't believe I had just admitted that and that I was here. I was embarrassed, but this felt right. He sat back next to me. I felt his hand on my cheek again. He pulled me in close and once again his lips were on mine. I smiled against his lips. He looped his arm around my waist. I placed my hand on his chest. As much as I avoided this I was ready for this. I allowed him to lie me on the bed. His tongue entered my mouth. I slipped mine into his. Our kissing had become intense. He then stopped and looked at me. I just smiled at him. He then kissed me again. I moved so that I was on top of him. He looked up at me as his hands moved to remove my skirt. He seemed a bit confused.

"Skirt." He whispered against my lips.

"Zipper…left side." I whispered back.

I felt his hand on my left side search for the zipper. I knew he found it when I felt the skirt slowly releasing from my body. He slipped my shirt off of me. He then moved to my blouse and unbuttoned before slipping it from my arms. I worked on his belt. Once I loosened it I then unbuttoned his pants. He lied he back on the bed. I watched his eyes study my body.

"Ummm…" I then said. He looked back at my face. "Condom?" I questioned.

"Wait." He said as he jumped off of the bed. I watched him search through his suitcase. I smiled as I watched him. I then remembered something.

"Bathroom." I said. "The hotel provides some in the bathroom. I noticed it earlier." I watched him rush off into the bathroom.

He then returned with a smile on his face and a condom in his hand. He came back to the bed. He kissed me once again. He then began to leave a trail of kisses from my mouth to my neck. I let out a moan and bit my lip. This was really happening. I couldn't believe it. I felt his hand grab at the elastic of my panties. His lips found their way back to mine. I felt him slip my panties off of me. I did the same to his underwear. I felt both his arms slip behind me and unhook my bra. He pulled it off of me. He smiled down at me. I grabbed the condom package off of the bed and opened it. I slipped the condom from the package. His lips connected with my neck once more and I worked to slip the condom onto him. Once it was on I felt his hands slip down my body and between my thighs. He then looked down at me. I grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back into a kiss. I spread my legs eagerly awaiting him. He broke the kiss and looked at me again before he entered me. I gasped. His lips slowly once again met mine. I groaned into his mouth as he moved.

There was something about this moment. I hadn't felt this in any other moment with any other man I'd been with. This moment actually felt real and I wanted every second of it to last longer than the last second. I felt his grab one of my legs up. In that moment he slid in deeper. I groaned out loud. I closed my eyes feeling him inside of me. My breathing was quick and ragged. Suddenly I felt close to the edge. I felt electricity fill my body.

"Oh please." I moaned. I opened my eyes. He smiled down at me before he captured my lips with his. I moved one of my hands to his hair. He let me leg go and moved that hand to my breast. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine and I shivered with every touch he made on my skin. He then slowed down. This was no longer just sex, but it was an intimate moment between the two of us. I felt his hand then travel down to my waist. I definitely was ready to come. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I broke the kiss.

"It's ok." He whispered down to me. I knew he could tell that I was ready. I nodded and my eyes closed again. I allowed the ecstasy of the moment to overtake my body. My back arched and my toes curled.

"Nick." I breathed out instantly. I pulled his head down and pressed my lips roughly to his. I needed everything of this moment. He kissed me back equally at rough. I then smiled against his lips. I broke the kiss, as I needed to breathe. He collapsed next to me. I moved to him and laid my head on his chest. I felt his arm wrap around my bare body. I smiled to myself. As much as I tried to fight my feelings for him I could no longer fight them. I was strong, but I wasn't strong enough to fight this.


	4. Almost Perfect

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 4: Almost Perfect

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. That had been a great shower. I walked into my room from the bathroom. There he was sitting on my bed in his underwear. He gave me a smile as he sat with a tray of breakfast on the bed. Room service must have delivered while I was in the shower. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. After that night we were inseparable. It had been two days and from that first night we were together every night. I picked up a piece of bacon from the plate and ate it. Something about this felt right. I'd never had that feeling before. Most times I did my best to stay away from men. Truthfully the longest relationship I had in the past few years was with my vibrator.

"Mmm good bacon." I said as I grabbed another piece. I felt his hand run up my leg. I gave him a smile. He moved to me and gave me a kiss.

Truthfully he was an amazing human being. I loved every moment I got to spend with him, but inside I was afraid. I was afraid of where this relationship would go, I wasn't to good with relationships. I was also afraid of what would happen when we returned to Vegas.

"What's on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Well I have the Siblings of Missing Children luncheon at 12:30… always fun…" I trailed off. Truthfully it wasn't fun and was always emotional. Everything about this conference was emotional, but I'd gotten myself to the top of the field and I needed to be here. "I've also got a book signing at 5."

"The guy from America's Most Wanted is doing a talk at 2 in the Pavilion Room. I really want to hit that up." Nick said.

"Oh John. He is an old friend. Met him many times. He did a special on my brother's case once." I said as I took the towel that I had on my head off. My long wavy hair then fell onto my shoulders. I looked to see Nick starring at me. "What?"

"You should wear your hair down more often." He said.

"No way." I said at once.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like to wear it up. I hate my hair down." I said.

"Because down you look less like a dictator." He said giving me a smirk. I stuck my tongue at him. "At least you're a sexy dictator." He then said pulling me to him and pushing the tray of food away. He pushed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips.

"No not right now." I then said looking at him. "Later. Now I need to get ready. I'm also on a panel starting at 10:30 in the Tulip Room."

"Alright." He said to me, but he didn't let me go. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before wiggling away. I pulled out a garment bag from my closet that contained my clothes for today. I then walked to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of black Louboutins.

I went in the bathroom slipped into my underwear and began to fix my make-up. I felt a presence. I looked to the door to see Nick standing there, just watching me. I gave him a smile. I continued to do my make-up. I then pulled my hair up into my signature tight bun. He still watched me. I turned to him and walked in his direction. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my waist.

"What is going to happen with us?" I then asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"When we leave here. When we get back to Vegas. Is this going to continue or is this just a fling?" I asked looking him in his eyes. I don't know what I expected to hear. I stood just waiting. He looked at me and gave me a smile before pressing his lips softly to mine.

"Not a fling. I don't do flings." He then said to me.

"Good." I said to him happily. I'd never felt like this before. I didn't know what to think. It was in a whirlwind of happy emotions. "I should finish getting ready." I moved away from him and walked out of the bathroom. I could feel his eyes on me. I liked this feeling. I pulled my dress out of the garment bag. I slipped the black and yellow sheath dress over my head.

"Can you zip me?" I asked. I felt his fingers run down my back. I giggled at the ticklish sensation. I then felt him zip the back of my dress up. I turned to him and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror before stepping into my shoes.

"I need to head back to my room and get myself ready." He said as he walked over to the bed and picked up his jeans from the floor. I watched as he put them on followed by his t-shirt. He walked to me and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want us to leave this room, but I was here for a reason and so was he. He pulled away from me.

"I'll see you later." I said to him.

"Yeah. I will try and make it to your panel." He said to me before he exited the room. I let out a breath. I felt like I had been holding it the whole time. I didn't quite understand how he made me feel. I felt like he uncovered a soft side to me. I laughed to myself.

I sat in the panel answering questions from the audience. I looked up as I saw the door open and I saw Nick slip inside the room. I couldn't help, but smile to myself. He found a seat towards the back. I couldn't help, but steal glances at him. When it was over as always people wanted pictures with me. I wanted to escape. I wanted just one minute alone with him. Finally the crowd died down and the room started to empty. He walked to me giving me a smile. I noticed that the last person left the room and it was just the two of us. He quickly pulled me to him.

"I'm glad you made it." I said as he held me by the waist. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You were great up there." He said.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

"I was going to grab some lunch and just hang around until that America's Most Wanted thing." He said. I looked at him. He smiled down at me before pulling me in for a kiss. I loved kissing him. Just the feeling of his lips on mine was incredible. There was something about the way he kissed me. He put feeling into every kiss. I could tell that there was something, that we had something. Instantly I was afraid. I wasn't this girl. I wasn't frilly and romantic. I was me, I was strong and resilient, but something in his kiss made me be that romantic girl. He found her in me.

"I better get going." I whispered.

"I will see you later then." He said as his hands slipped from my waist. I then took my hands from his shoulders. His fingers brushed my arm. I walked past him towards the door. I knew he was watching me. I added a little extra swish in my walk.

I sat completely board in the luncheon. I wanted it to be over. I wasn't excited to be here. This was one of my least favorite parts of the conference. I gave a speech to the other siblings here as I seemed to do every year. When it was over I got out as soon as possible. I wanted to find him. I made my way to the Pavilion room where people were already showing up for the next talk. I spotted him and made my way over. I noticed he was talking to a girl who was seated next to him. I felt something inside, something I'd never felt before. Was I actually jealous of this pale blonde girl sitting next to him? I laughed at myself. I continued down to where he was and sat in the other seat next to him.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Oh hey." He said giving me a smile.

"Kay this is Bridgette. I met her in the hall waiting for the room to open up. Bridgette this is my girlfriend…" he started, but he finished.

"Kayleah Williams. A pleasure to meet you." She said happily. I was still stuck on the fact that he referred to me as his girlfriend. I didn't know how to react, but I knew that I loved it. I gave the girl a sweet smile. "I'm a big fan. I came to this conference for you."

"Aww thank you so much." I said sweetly. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the room erupted into applause. As happy as I was to have made it to the status that I was I truthfully hated the attention. If anyone deserved the attention it should be my brother. He needed the attention; he was still missing.

I was so happy I had just a few moments to regroup before the book signing. I lied down on my bed just looking at the ceiling. I felt a hand touch my arm. I turned to Nick who was lying next to me. I moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. I didn't know how to describe my feelings for him, but I knew I had feelings. I knew that I was happy this was going to continue, but I was so afraid. Most times when a man got close to me I would find a way to push him away. I didn't want to push Nick away.

"So a book signing…" he started.

"Yep part of my contract. I hate signings." I said truthfully.

"Any plans after the signing?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm free after. I was thinking we could order some room service. Best part of being a guest of the conference… all of these services are paid for." I said as I looked in his direction.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Well I wanted to run to the mall across the street before my signing. I have 30 minutes to do so." I said to him. I stood up from the bed. I fixed my dress and walked to the mirror to check my make-up.

"Ok I guess I should come around after your signing?" he questioned.

"Umm get here around 8." I said to him.

"Sounds good." He said as he also stood from my bed. He took my hand in his as he made his way to me. We walked out of the room together, but we parted at the elevator.

It was nearly 8. I checked to make sure everything was perfect. Room service had just arrived with dinner. I looked at myself in the mirror before closing my silk robe. Something wasn't right though. I then smiled as I pulled my hair down from my bun. He liked my hair down so I was going to wear it down. In the 30 minutes before my signing I'd gone over to the mall. There was a lingerie shop that caught my eye the day before. I wanted tonight to be special. I'd never done this before with anyone. I heard a knock at the door and I bit my lip. I was so nervous about tonight. I walked to the door and opened it. There he was looking hot as always. In that moment I already felt myself filling with moisture just looking at him.

"I feel like I'm overdressed." He said as his eyes searched me in my robe.

"We can do something about that." I said as I closed the door behind him.

I followed him all the way into my room. I had dimmed the lights and asked room service to bring some flameless candles. Everything was perfect. I felt as sexy as the atmosphere in the room. He turned to me. I knew that he noticed something about me. He gave me a smile.

"You wore your hair down." He said as he ran his hand down my wavy hair.

"Just for you." I said as I stepped closer to him.

"I like it." He said as he pulled me in by the waist. I gave him a smile. I felt my heart beating quickly. I was starting to like that feeling. He kissed me softly at first, but I wanted more. I intensified the kiss. I felt like I had been waiting all day for this. I quickly helped him slip his shirt over his head. He picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me, still kissing me. He brought me to the bed and lied me down. I let my legs loose and lied there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He tossed it to the bed before he removed his pants. He came prepared.

He got into the bed with me. He pulled me back into a kiss, but I moved him so he was lying on the bed. I then straddled him. I slowly undid the tie on my robe. I looked down at him. He was watching every move I made. I finished untying my robe and opened it. Under I wore an ivory colored lace bra and panty set. The ivory color popped against my cinnamon colored skin. I fully removed my robe and threw it to the floor. I bent down and kissed him aggressively. I felt him reach around me, his fingertips on my skin. He reached the clasp of my bra. I allowed him to unhook it. He pulled the bra off of me. My breasts fell free. He instantly reached up and grabbed both of them in his hands. I broke the kiss and looked down at him.

I then kissed him again, but this time he moved me off of him. I eagerly waited what came next. He slipped his hands under the lace of the panties and slowly pulled them down. He took them off one foot and then the other. He tossed them to the side. I felt his hand travel up my leg and into my inner thigh. He moved me so that I was lying on my side and he was behind me. He then removed his hand. I saw him reach over me and grab the condom package off the bed. I could hear him fighting with the package, but then suddenly I didn't hear anything else. I then felt his hands on me again. He grabbed one of my breast and pulled me closer to him. Suddenly he was inside of me, but from behind. I gasped out loud.

"Oh." I moaned. I hadn't expected this at all, but ever move he made felt so good. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to feel him. I wanted to just to feel the way he touched me. As quickly as it happened it was over. He then lied me flat. He was over me. I wanted him to touch me again. He moved a piece of stay hair from my face. His fingertip slightly grazed my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he continued to look down at me. I smiled. He then took my mouth into a kiss. I felt one of his hands between my legs. He used it to spread my legs. After he slowly moved his fingertip over that spot that made my toes curl.

"Yes." I whispered against his lips. He did it again. I moaned. I felt like this was torture. Every single time he touched me, he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I felt him smile against my lips. I wanted to beg him and I think he knew it. He ran his fingertip over that spot again. I kept my eyes tightly shut. He removed his lips from mine. I felt his lips get near my ear.

"Say my name." he whispered. He once again touched me in that spot.

"Nick." I groaned.

"Again." He whispered before once again touching me.

"Nick!" I groaned even louder. He could tell he was enjoying this and truthfully I was too. Suddenly he removed his hand and then he entered me. "Nick!" I yelled out. I grabbed the back of his head with my hand just at his hairline. He started to move slowly at first, but the movements became quicker. His breathing was hard and quick just like mine. My other hand reached back and pushed at the headboard. I knew it wasn't going to be long before I was there. I could feel it rising up inside of me. He kissed my neck and abruptly I was taken there. I let out a yelp. I had no idea where that had come from, but everything felt so good. I'd never had sex feel this amazing before.

We lied there together. I ran my hand over a couple scared on his chest. He looked at me. I simply smiled at him as I studied his chest. My legs were tangled with his as we lied here. Our dinner sat cold on the cart that room service had brought hours ago. I placed a kiss on his chest. I once again ran my hand over his scares.

"I got shot." He then said. "A couple years ago."

"Really?" I questioned. "Me too." I said as I removed the blanket from our bodies. I pointed to a scar on my leg. "I think that was about 5 years ago. I had cornered a kidnapping suspect and he took a gun out on me. Luckily he was a lousy shot."

"Very lucky." He said as he pulled the blanket back over us and pulled me into a kiss.

"We fly back to Vegas in a day." I said to him.

"Yep." He answered.

"I guess we need to tell the boss that we're a thing." I said with a small laugh.

"I suppose so." He then said as he played with my hair. "I don't have experience with dating anyone from work."

"I do." I said with a small laugh.

"Really?" he questioned.

"It was forever ago. We were even engaged." I said. He then looked at me and I could tell he was eager to learn more. "I wasn't ready. I left him at the alter. Not one of my finest moments."

"Runaway bride." He said.

"You could all me that." I said. I avoided his eyes. "I've never been good at relationships. Normally I avoid them, but I don't know I can't seem to avoid being with you."

"I hope that's a good thing." He said.

"Me too." I replied. I laid my head back on his chest. I really hoped it was a good thing because I didn't want this to end. It felt almost perfect in a strange way…too perfect.

A/N: Ok I'm going to lay off the sex for a bit, but I wanted them to have one last hurrah before their return to normal life. Hope it was good. I had to keep writing this one. It is nearly midnight now and I need to go to bed.


	5. High As A Kite

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 5: High As a Kite

I got out of my car. It felt good to be back on my normal schedule, but truthfully I missed Denver. The conference was the same as always, but what started there was amazing. I locked my car and looked at myself in the side mirror. My grey pantsuit was perfect and my hair was back in its usual tight bun. I then started towards the lab my heels clicking as always. I walked inside and flashed my laminated badge before walking towards the locker room. I stepped inside and there Nick was. He gave me a smile. I walked to my locker and placed my purse inside. I felt his hand come to my waist. I shivered at his touch.

"Hey." I whispered as I turned around slowly. The door of my locker blocked anyone's view. He placed his lips on mine, but only for a second.

"Are we going to tell him?" he then asked me as he took a step back.

"We need to." I said as I closed my locker.

"He's in his office." He said. I simply nodded. We exited the room together. "So… I was calling you earlier."

"Yeah sorry I didn't get back to you. I'd gone looking for my mom." I said truthfully. Since getting back from Denver I hadn't heard from her. I tried to call her cell, but there was no answer. I decided to try and look in areas I knew she frequented in hopes of finding her.

"I doubt you were anywhere safe." He said at once. "I don't like that. Call me next time. I'll come with you." I turned to him and gave him a smile. I liked that he seemed to care about my safety, but I knew I could handle myself.

"I think I'll be ok." I said at once. "I was in the FBI." He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Yeah I know, but still it would make me feel a little better for you to not go alone." He said. I let out a sigh and simply nodded.

We had reached Russell's office. I was instantly nervous as Nick knocked on the doorframe. Russell looked up from some papers on his desk and motioned for us to come inside. We both walked in and Nick closed the door behind us.

"Hey guys how was Denver?" Russell asked.

"Great." Nick said enthusiastically. I smiled in his direction.

"That's good I hope you were able to take something away from it." Russell said.

"More than I bargained." Nick then said. I was trying to not laugh out loud. "That's actually why we came. Kayleah and I have started seeing each other and we knew we needed to inform our supervisor… you… so… here we are…informing."

"Damn it!" Russell then said as he pulled out his wallet.

"What?" I then questioned.

"Finn bet me that you guys would get together and I bet against her. I'm out 50 bucks." He said as he pulled some money from his wallet. Nick and I just looked at one another.

"There are bets on us?" I then questioned.

"Oh yeah everyone has been waiting for you guys to get back to find out if sparks finally flew." Russell said.

"Ok I'm now instantly uncomfortable." I said at once feeling mortified. Nick laced his fingers with mine. I turned to him. I didn't like the idea of anyone having any information on my personal life. Suddenly the phone rang. Russell picked it up and Nick and I took it as a cue to leave the office. He kept my hand in his as we made our way to the break room. I instantly pulled my hand away as we approached.

"Hey you guys are back!" came Greg's voice. He approached us. "How was it?"

"Good." I said.

"Yeah it was really good. A great conference and we got a lot of info. Plus Kay here gives a great speech." Nick said. I looked in his direction. He gave me a smile.

"So that's all." Greg said looking at the two of us. He was fishing. I surely wasn't giving in. Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. I felt like I was instantly saved. I looked down at the screen it was my mom. I rushed away and out of the building to answer the call.

"Mom." I then said answering the phone.

"Heyyyy Kayy-Kayy." My mom said. I could tell she was high. I sat down on a bench. I hated when she would call me like this. I felt a lump in my throat.

"What's up mom?" I said trying to be casual. With every passing second I was fighting myself to not cry.

"I missed you." She said slurring her words.

"Missed you too mom." I said.

"Did you know it is night? It is so dark out, but I see all the colors. Colors everywhere. It's like Disneyland." She said. I closed my eyes wishing this was a dream. I just wanted her to get help. She was numbing herself. I know I numbed myself all the time with work and my drive.

"Yeah colors." I said with a sigh. "Mom I'm at work. Do you need something?"

"Oh noooo. Just calling. I'm just in Disneyland talking to baby Joey." She said.

"Ok then have fun." I said. I knew encouraging her wasn't the brightest thing, but it was something for the moment. "I love you. I will call you later."

I ended the call as fast as possible. The lump in my throat seemed to be growing faster and faster. I tried to choke it back down, but that wasn't happening. I sat there with tears flowing from my eyes. I put my face in my hands and I began to cry harder. I felt an arm come over my shoulder. I looked up to see Nick. He pulled me in close without a word. He just allowed me to sit there and cry as he held me close to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I then repeated my deep breath. I looked up at him. He took his thumb and wiped away some of my tears. I gave him a weak smile. He then softly placed his lips on mine giving me a short kiss.

"What's wrong?" he then asked.

"My mom called. She is high as a kite." I said to him. I shook my head thinking about it. I came here to save her, but so far I felt like I was doing a terrible job at it.

"I'm sorry." He said with sincerity in his voice.

"I'm here for her and I can't seem to change anything. Maybe leaving to Denver was the wrong thing to do. She needs me. I can't…" I then stopped. I didn't want to say the words that were on my lips. I knew once I said them I would regret them. He looked at me and shook his head. I knew that he knew what I was going to say.

"Hey you needed Denver…we needed Denver. I'm here for you no matter what. You need support through this and I can't watch you go through this alone." He said. I gave him a weak smile. He once again kissed me. I kissed him back. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone whistling. We broke out kiss and I looked to see Finn standing by the door smiling at us. I wasn't this girl. I didn't run around displaying my emotions and love for all to see. I hated that people would know.

"We better get to work." I said as once standing. I wiped away the rest of my tears hoping that my make-up would stay perfect. I fixed my clothing. I hated when anything was out of place on me.

I sat on my couch alone. The TV played in the background as I checked my email. I hadn't heard from my mom since she called me last night. I could only hope she would call just so I would know she was ok. I'd spent the entire night at work worrying about her and feeling uncomfortable that everyone knew of my relationship with Nick. I knew it was natural for people to know and natural for a couple to want to display their love, but that wasn't me. It had never been me. I'd always presented myself in a specific way. The woman I presented to the world was strong, independent, professional, and derisive. She wasn't fanatical, ardent, meek, and doting, but inside she was and Nick brought it out of her. And I despised it. It made me feel weak and powerless and my power is what had always driven me. He had found his way into my heart from the moment I met him. Denver just solidified it all for me and for us. With him I craved to be doting and meek, I wanted him to take charge and for once I wanted to be obsequious to someone.

There was a knock on the door. My heart began to beat quickly. I was afraid, but at the same time hoping it would be my mother. I made my way to the door and opened it. Standing on my porch was Nick holding grocery bags. He simply gave me a smile. I hadn't been expecting him, but he was a nice surprise. I hadn't seen him since that moment on the bench. Not soon after that we were sent off to work separate cases. I moved to let him in my house. It was his first time ever in my house. I wish I had been expecting him. I wouldn't be wearing sweatpants that needed to be washed and an old FBI t-shirt. My hair was pulled into a messy low ponytail and I hadn't showered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I figured you would like a home cooked meal." He said as he walked into my kitchen and sat the grocery bags on the table.

"You cook?" I questioned as I followed him. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like a complete mess. I had also forgotten that I was wearing my glasses that I never wore anywhere, but the privacy of my home. He'd never seen me in glasses before.

"Not really, but I printed a recipe off the Internet and I bought everything it called for." He said giving me a smile. I'd never had a guy even try and be this romantic with me. I think for the most part they were afraid to be. I wasn't the type to normally let anyone in. It was rare that I let anyone in especially men.

"Just don't burn down my house." I instructed at once.

"I won't because you are going to help." He said as she pulled me to him by my waist. He drew me into a kiss. I couldn't believe how good it felt to have his lips on mine and to be close to him. Damn him for tearing down the walls I had built around myself.

"So what are we making?" I asked as he had turned and was now removing items from the bags.

"Umm…" he pulled out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it. "It's called Five-Spice Roasted Duck Breasts with Cherry & Shiraz sauce with Sesame noodles." He read. I just looked at him. He handed me the paper with the recipe. "You get to be in charge of the recipe."

"Alright." I said giving him a smile. I felt special with him and I liked feeling this way.

We sat on my couch eating pizza. Nick's grand idea of making this fancy meal hadn't really turned out and tasted horrible. My kitchen was a complete and total mess, but for once I didn't care about a mess or the fact that things were out of place. I was just purely content in this moment with him. We watched a movie that was playing on TV as we sat and ate. It was the middle of the afternoon, but it didn't matter what time it was because it was perfect. I finished my slice and wiped my hands on a napkin before lying on the couch with my head on his lap. He stroked my hair and looked down at me.

"You are so cute with your glasses." He said. I looked up at him.

"I don't like wearing them out." I said.

"You should." He proclaimed. I just smiled. Everything I felt made me inferior he loved about me. I then sat up. I gave him a quick kiss before I then stood.

"I need to hop in the shower." I said to him. He simply nodded.

I let the warm water run over my body. I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe that this was actually real. I knew what I felt inside, but I was afraid to admit it out loud. I know one reason was because of who I was and another was it was so fast. I closed my eyes for a moment and really thought about it, I loved him. He always seemed to know what to do and what to say. I had never had anyone affect me the way he did. I could always stand strong on my resolve, but with him all of my walls crumbled. I turned off the water and stepped from the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body. I suddenly heard my doorbell ring. I opened the bathroom door.

"Can you get it for me!" I yelled. I kept the bathroom door slightly ajar so I could listen. Suddenly I heard a voice I knew well. I then hurried from the bathroom and down the hall towards my front door.

"Who the hell are you?" that voice asked. "This is my daughter's house!"

"Yes ma'am I know. I'm your daughter's boyfriend." I could hear Nick say.

"Boyfriend?" questioned my mother's voice. I then heard her laughing. "My prude of a daughter doesn't have boyfriends."

"Mom!" I said at once as I made it to the front door. My mom stood there. I could tell that she wasn't high, but she wasn't exactly sober. I could smell the alcohol reeking off her. I was instantly embarrassed. I wasn't embarrassed of who my mother was, but of who she had become. I wanted to remember her, as she was when I was a little girl. She was so beautiful and so refined. She was the definition of a woman and I had looked up to her so much.

"Kay who the hell is this?" she asked slightly slurring her words.

"Mom this is Nick…my boyfriend." I said.

"Girl you know you don't be having no boyfriends." She said as she walked fully inside. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She laid her head back and in just seconds she was snoring.

I turned to Nick. I was so embarrassed and I didn't know how to react. I let out a sigh and turned towards the living room. I grabbed a throw blanket from the basket I had sitting next to the couch. I covered her in the blanket. Tears slowly escaped my eyes. I felt Nick's arms come around me. He held me to him. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I said at once.

"You don't need to apologize." He then said.

"Umm I guess I will see you at work tonight." I said.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything. You know you can always call me. I'll be here." He said to me. I nodded. He bent down and kissed me. I needed that so bad.

When he broke the kiss he wiped my tears away with his hands. I walked with him to the door. He opened the door and stepped outside. I leaned against the doorframe. He gave me one last kiss before turning and walking off of my porch. I then closed the door. I turned to see my mom fast asleep on the couch. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen to clean up the mess. I knew this time of the year was hard for her. It was nearly Christmas and nearly my brother's birthday. He would be turning 26 this year. I looked at the photo on my refrigerator. Who would that little boy be today?

A/N: Reviews appreciated :D


	6. Where There's Smoke

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 6: Where There's Smoke

I sat eating my sandwich in the break room. My mom had been staying with me for two weeks now. I was exhausted because she wasn't allowing me to get much sleep when I got home from work. She was worst than a small child. There was always a question or something to talk about just when I wanted to sleep. Dealing with her I had very little time to see or speak to Nick and the only times we had were at work. I was at my breaking point with my mother, but the longer she stayed with me the longer she wasn't using drugs. I let her know that she was not allowed to stay with me as long as she did drugs or drank alcohol. I had to pour all my bottles of wine down the sink because I didn't want her to even be tempted and I knew a glass of wine was just what I needed when I got home, but that wasn't going to happen. I was starting to drift off as I sat her when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped.

"Just me." Came a voice that I was so happy to hear. I looked to see Nick as he sat down next to me. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm so tired." I said to him as I yawned.

"You can always come sleep at my place. I'm right up the street." He said to me as he placed a hand on my knee.

"I just might take you up on that today. My mom is driving me nuts and I feel so bad for saying that, but she is. I know it's good that she is at my place and she is clean for the moment, but I can't function with her there." I said as I grabbed a cup of coffee that I had on the table. I took a sip. I then looked at him. It was nice to have a moment alone with him. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." He said giving me a smile. "Something your mom said struck me. She called you a prude and truthfully as far as I can see that is far from the truth. You definitely aren't a prude when we are alone." He winked at me. I tried my best to not laugh.

"Look at me. Don't I look like a prude?" I asked. I watched his eyes study me. I wore a navy pants suit with a white blouse. On a normal basis I dressed very conservatively especially when working. I didn't want to be seen as sexual. Being seen as sexual immediately made me less powerful and made me an object, but with Nick it was different. I knew that he didn't see me as an object, but he truly cared about my wellbeing, my feelings, and me.

"A little." He said.

"Well there you go." I said before I leaned over and kissed him.

"A lady in the street, but a freak in the bed." He then said. I started to hysterically laugh at him.

"Did you just quote an Usher song?" I asked as I held my stomach from laughing so hard.

"So what if I did?" he asked giving me a huge smile. I stuck my tongue at him. He pulled me to him by my waist and kissed me intensely. I felt like I melted into his arms.

"Hey lovebirds." A voice called from behind us. I quickly pulled away from him. We both turned to see Sara in the doorway. "We've got to head out 419 at Caesar's Palace."

"Ok." I said as I stood grabbing my sandwich with me.

I was so tired as I pulled into my driveway. It was 8am and I just wanted to go right to sleep. I opened my door and there was my mom sitting on the couch. She jumped up when she saw me. She ran to me and hugged me. I let out a sigh and hugged her back.

"I made breakfast." She said happily. I looked on the table and there was a plate of food waiting for me. I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time my mom actually cooked for me. It was nice having her sober and actually functioning like a human being for once.

"Thanks mom." I said as I walked to the table. I sat down and started to eat. She sat with me. It was nice that she hadn't been doing any drugs nor drinking, but I felt like this wasn't going to last long. I hated feeling this way, but something inside of me just told me.

"What are you doing today?" My mom asked as I sat eating.

"I was going to head to my boyfriend's house in a bit. I haven't seen him much in the last couple weeks." I said.

"So you really have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah mom. You met him." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes you did. You told him I was a prude." I said thinking of that day. I thought of Nick and I discussing it the night before. I wanted to laugh.

"Well you are." She said. "Look at you."

"Mom I'm not a prude. I dress conservatively, but I'm not a prude." I said at once.

"That and you never date." She said.

"True I don't date much, but I'm careful. I can't just open my legs to anyone." I said instantly. I didn't like that she was questioning me in this way. I felt like I conducted myself as a woman. "Can we not discuss my sex life anymore."

"Whatever." My mom then said.

I finished up eating and went to take a shower. I wanted to feel refreshed and I was ready to leave the house. My mom had interrogated me through my entire breakfast. I was ready to escape. I just wanted to be with Nick. Once I showered I put on some fresh clothes. I took a few other clothing items and put them into an overnight bag along with some toiletries and a toothbrush. I was going to escape for a while. I walked from my bedroom with my bag. I stopped and looked at myself at a mirror that hung in my hall. I pulled my hair out of its tight bun and let it fall to my shoulders. I then continued up the hall and into the front of the house. My mom glanced over at me from the couch.

"How long are you going for?" she asked as she eyed my bag.

"A day or two. Just call me if you need me. He doesn't live far." I said as I looked at her.

"Your hair looks nice down honey." She said to me. I smiled. Maybe I could wear it down more often. I gave her a small wave and left the house.

I'd never been to Nick's house, I'd seen it plenty of times driving by. I walked up the street in the direction of his house. For Christmastime the air was warm, but I guess that was Vegas. It would be my first Christmas out here after living in New York for the past few years. It was strange to be able to wear short sleeves this time of the year. I kept walking until I approached a blue house with a wooden fence. His car was parked in the driveway. I walked around to the gate and opened it. As soon as I was on the porch the door opened. There he was standing there with a smile on his face. I walked to him and he pulled me into the house. In seconds his lips were on mine. I dropped my bag near the door as he kicked the door closed. I then broke the kiss, but he continued to hold onto me. I looked around his place. It was obvious a woman had never touched his place. Anyone could walk into his house and know exactly who he was. It suited him well.

"My mom had made me breakfast." I said as I allowed him to pull me over to the couch. He sat and pulled me onto his lap. "She then decided that my sex life was up for a discussion over breakfast."

"And you were not pleased." He said as he planted kisses on my neck.

"Of course not. You know me. I'm very private about those things." I said turning to face him. I kissed his lips and then looked at him. "Where is your bed?"

"Someone moves fast." He said.

"I want to sleep." I then proclaimed.

"I thought so." He said as he grabbed onto me and stood up. I couldn't help, but laugh as he carried me through the house and down the hall into his bedroom. He then placed me on the bed.

"Which side is yours?" I asked.

"Right side." He said as he got onto the bed with me.

"Then obviously I will take the left." I said as scooted to the left side of the bed and got under the blankets. His bed was very comfortable and my favorite part was that it smelled liked him. It was almost instant that when my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. I needed this sleep.

I awoke to arms around me. Ever since Denver I had missed this. I slowly turned so I was facing him. He was asleep. I studied the features of his face. I smiled to myself. He was everything and so much more. I placed a small kiss on his lips. He groaned and his eyes slowly opened. He gave me a smile. I quickly kissed him again. He ran his hand over my hair. I watched his eyes as they seemed to study my face.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a yawn.

"Mmmhmm. It was perfect." I said softly.

"I'm glad. You look rested." He said as he continued to run his hand over my hair.

"I feel rested finally." I said happily. After two weeks of not getting real sleep it was nice to have finally slept peacefully.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I can make a little something."

"Ummm the last time you cooked for me…it didn't turn out so well." I said thinking back to when he showed up at my house with groceries to make some fancy meal he found a recipe for on the internet.

"It's something I actually know how to make." He said.

"Ok cook away." I said. He got out of the bed. I continued to lie there. He turned and gave me a smile before he left the bedroom.

I looked around his room from the bed. The room was pretty plain. The walls were a dusty grey color and all the furniture was wooden. There was a pile of dirty clothes in a corner and a few photos on the dresser. I then laid my head on his pillow. I inhaled his scent. Just the smell of him caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. The affect he had on me was so strong it was like a drug. I'd never been in a relationship like this before where I had such strong feelings. It felt good, but at the same time it scared me shitless. I shook the thoughts from my mind and got out of the bed. I walked down the hall towards the front of the house. I spotted him in the kitchen. I stood in the entranceway to the kitchen and leaned against the wall watching him. He turned to me and smiled.

"What are you making?" I asked as I stood there watching him.

"It's a surprise." He said as he walked to me. He played a hand on my waist and I shivered with his touch. I smiled up at him.

"You know I've only ever been in 2 other relationships besides this, but this is the only one where I feel so strongly connected. I don't know how to explain it. I've never felt this way before. I've never felt…" I paused afraid to jinx it. I didn't want to ruin this with one four-letter word. Fear swelled up in me. I couldn't lose this; I couldn't lose him.

"In love." He said as he finished my sentence.

I looked at him in his eyes. It was obvious that he felt it too. I just knew it. There was no other explanation for what I saw in his eyes. I didn't have any words for this single moment as we stood there. He pulled me closer and used his other hand to cup my cheek. He drew me in for a kiss, but this kiss wasn't like any other kiss we had shared before. This kiss was wrapped in emotions and fervor. I didn't know which way was up or down in this moment, but it didn't matter because I was here and here with him. Suddenly there was an eruption of loud ringing. He quickly pulled away. The entire kitchen was filled with smoke.

"Damn my pot got too hot." He said as he quickly pulled away from me and jogged to the stove. He pulled the smoking skillet from the stove. I went and opened the front door to help some of the smoke out. I went back to the kitchen. He smiled at me.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"You are always apologizing. Don't. There is nothing to apologize for." He said as he walked to me. He cupped my cheek once again. "I love you." He said, as he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too." I breathed.


	7. There's Fire

A/N: Fun fact. I like to write my love scenes to flow with a particular song. I feel like this song is the soundtrack to the perfect love scene. The song is 'Kissing You' from Des'ree. It is such a beautiful song and so romantic. I like to re-read my love scenes while playing this song. It just flows so well. The only scene I feel that doesn't go with this song is the previous scene from Chapter 4 that one was a little less romantic and more… abrasive.

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 7

I'd spent the last two days in another world. It had been amazing staying with Nick. He made me feel so special and I could be myself with him and not the person that I presented to the world, but my true self. He made me laugh harder than I had ever laughed and he made me feel safer that I'd ever felt. It seemed that nearly all my cares melted away when I was with him. I knew eventually I was going to have to go home, but I didn't want to go just yet. He and I went to work together and came home together. It was a routine I could get used to.

For once both of us had the night off. I stood in his kitchen wearing his shirt making us dinner. I looked over into the living room. I could see him on the couch watching TV. I stood in the doorway watching him as he sat there with Sam at his feet. I couldn't help, but smile. I then saw his head turn in my direction. He smiled back at me. My heart skipped a beat. I then turned and made my way back to the stove. As I stood at the stove I felt hands slip around my waist. I leaned back onto his body and closed my eyes for a second.

"It smells good in here." He said.

"It's nearly done." I said as I turned around to him. I stood on the tips of my toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Did you ever see your mom today?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I went by the house to check on her when I went to get some more clothes. She wasn't there. I've been calling her cell. Nothing." I said with a frown. I had been trying to reach my mom for well over a day now. She wasn't returning my calls and wasn't at my house. I was starting to get worried, but wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. At the same time I didn't want to give into the feeling that I knew she would eventually go back to that life.

"Hopefully she calls soon." He said. I simply nodded before turning back to the food.

We sat together on the couch. My legs were in his lap as we sat. I sipped a glass of wine as he rubbed my feet. This felt amazing. He knew exactly what to do and how to distress me in moments. I closed my eyes and laid my head back onto the armrest of the couch. I then felt his hand travel from my foot and up my leg. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed my leg. He then started to leave a trail of kisses up my leg as he moved forward. I knew what he was leaning towards and I wanted it. He made it to my torso. As he kissed he unbuttoned one button at a time on his shirt that I was wearing. I was wearing nothing underneath except my panties. After the last and top button he kissed my lips and pulled me tightly to him.

I kissed him back roughly. I felt his hand grab at my panties. I moved so that it was easier for him to slip them off. I was completely naked under him now. He sat up for a moment and took off his t-shirt. He came back over me and I used my hands to slip off his pajama pants. I then felt him naked on top of me. He kissed my neck softly. Everything about this moment was soft and romantic. He ran a hand down my arm and then laced his fingers with mine. His lips left my neck and he looked down at me.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you." I whispered back before he took my lips into a passionate kiss. I knew for the first time we weren't going to have sex, but we were going to make love.

He used his free hand to touch my face. It was like he was exploring every part of my face as if he was blind or had never seen me before. He then captured my lips once more in a kiss. I moved my leg that was closer to the back of the couch and bent my knee. This put his body between my legs. He removed his hand from my face and it traveled slowly down my body. I then felt it rest on my thigh. He broke the kiss and once again his eyes caught mine. I felt him enter me his eyes still on mine. I let out a breath. She started to move, but very slowly. I took him into a kiss. My hand was still in his and holding on tight while my free hand traveled to his back. He kissed me slowly and softly and he continued to keep his pace slow. I moaned into his mouth.

There was nothing like this moment. It was slow and beautiful. He placed kisses from my mouth to my neck. I kept my eyes closed determined to feel every movement, every emotion, and every sensation. His hand on my thigh was now moving slowly up to my waist. He held onto my waist firmly and pulled himself into me more.

"Nick." I breathed out. My hand on his back slowly moved up into his hair. I was so close to that moment. I just knew it and by the way he was now moving I could tell he was also. It was then like an explosion of emotions ripped through my body. I inhaled deeply. I could feel the hand that was holding mine tighten. And the hand on my waist pulled at me. I gripped at his hair and held his hand as tightly as I could. Out of the blue I screamed out. It was like I was having an out of body experience. I couldn't describe that exact moment, but it was so many things combined into one single moment in time.

"Oh god." I then moaned as he collapsed onto my body. I hadn't noticed, but I was crying. There were so many emotions coursing through my system at one time. I had tears flowing from my eyes. He looked at me and wiped my tears before placing a kiss on my lip.

"I love you so much." He said before kissing me again.

We lied in silence on the couch. I snuggled into his chest as he held me close. It was so peaceful and quiet. I turned my head so I could see his face. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I leaned back against him just listening to the sound of his breathing. He ran a hand down my arm and laced his fingers with mine. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Tell me about your family." I said starring off into the distance.

"Well I am the youngest of 7 kids." He said.

"WOW 7!" I said as I slightly turned in his direction.

"Yep 7. It was fun though. At least for me." He said.

"There are 4 of us. The original 3 then my dad has another daughter with his ex-wife whom he married after my mom." I said.

"Do you see your dad often?" he asked.

"When I can. He invited me for Christmas, but I figured I would stay around here. My sister wants to come to see me, but she doesn't speak to my mom so…there's that." I said with a sigh. Things were so complicated with my family. That one October day forever changed it all.

"So I obviously read your book." He started. "I know you lived in Southern California when everything happened with your brother. Did you stay there?"

"When my dad got custody of me and Maya he moved us to Northern California to be closer to his family. We lived with my grandparents until my dad got married." I explained. "When it was time to go to college I had to escape and moved to Boston. I loved it there. I worked for Boston PD until recruited by the FBI and then I moved to New York City until I moved here to Vegas."

"So you haven't experienced a warm Christmas since you were a kid." He said.

"Yeah." I answered thinking back to the last Christmas I spent in our old house. "I was 11."

All of a sudden there were sirens passing his house. They came to a stop quite close. The two of us jumped up. I peeked out of the window to see that a house up the street was in a full blaze. I realized it was very close to my house. I jumped up and ran into the bedroom grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I threw my clothes on and slipped on my shoes. Nick was also getting dressed. We rushed out of the house together. We walked quickly up the street and I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized the house on fire was mine.

"That's my house!" I screamed out.

"Did you say this was your house?" a fireman asked me. I was now frantic. Nick held onto my hand tightly as I looked up and saw my house burning.

"Yes…umm… I wasn't home. I was there earlier today. My mom has been staying here, but she wasn't here when I came earlier." I said trying to regain my composure. "Oh God my mom."

"Maybe she wasn't there." Nick said as he put his arm around my shoulder to try and help calm me. I simply nodded just praying that she wasn't inside. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her. It just went straight to the generic voicemail.

It took a couple hours for the blaze to be fully extinguished. I watched as my house burned to the ground and I lost everything I owned. I just sat on the curb across the street watching everything. It was like I wasn't in my body. I was completely numb. Nick sat with me. He hadn't left my side. We were approached by a firefighter.

"Well we went someone in and there is no evidence of anyone having been in the house at the time of the fire. I hope you find your mom." He said to me. He then handed me a card. "This is the number for the red cross if you need a place to stay." I gave him a simple smile before he walked away.

"At least she wasn't in there." Nick said as he rubbed my back. I think in that moment I was reconnected with my body. I burst into tears suddenly. He pulled me closer and allowed me to cry. I had nothing left. I had so many memories that were still packed in boxes that had been in my house. I had my brother's baby blanket that I had taken from our old house when my dad got custody of my sister and I. I had photos from my childhood that nobody else had including many with my brother. I looked over to my house it was just a pile of burnt rubble now.

"Hey Nick, Kayleah." I heard a voice. I looked over to see Sarah getting out of a car. She walked over to us. "When we got the address I knew you guys didn't live far."

"It was Kay's house." Nick said to her.

"Oh my goodness. Kay are you ok?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine. I was at Nick's house at the time." I said.

"Thank goodness." Morgan said as she also approached us.

"Well we will do our best to figure out what caused it." Sara said.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Kay let's go back to my house." Nick said as he stood. He gave me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up off the curb. We walked slowly back to his house. I was in shock over the entire thing. In my mind I was going over everything that was in my house of monetary value for when I called my insurance company in the morning, but I could only think of those priceless items that could never be replaced.

I woke up in the morning completely alone in Nick's bed. I sat up and slipped out of bed. I walked up the hall and into the living room area where I saw Nick at the stove. He turned to me and gave me a half smile. I could see he was making breakfast. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss. I know that he didn't know what to say. Truthfully I didn't know what to say either. We just stood there together for a few moments.

"Have you heard any news?" I asked.

"Yeah Sara sent me a text. It seems it was arson. They found evidence that a Molotov cocktail was used." He said.

"So someone intentionally torched my house." I said with a sigh.

"It seems so." He said. "I'm sorry babe."

"I need to call my insurance company today." I said.

"Well you know you can stay here as long as you need." He said as he rubbed my arm.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him. I placed a kiss on his lips. He was too good to me.

At once there was banging on the front door. Sam started to bark. Nick let go of me and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Is this where Kayleah is?" a scratchy voice asked. I knew it was my mom.

"That's my mom!" I said at once. I was so grateful in that single moment. Nick opened the door and my mom rushed inside. She looked terrible and from the look in her eyes I could tell she was high.

"Kay!" My mom said running over to me. She grabbed me. "He did it!"

"Who did what?" I asked looking at her concerned.

"Trigger. Trigger said he would do it. He said he was, but he didn't." she said. She was now pacing back and forth. I was so confused and then I remembered Trigger was the drug dealer that my mom had fallen into debt with.

"What was Trigger going to do?" I asked her.

"He said he was." She said pacing back and forth.

"What was he going to do." I asked as I grabbed her by her shoulders. She looked me in the eyes.

"If I didn't pay he was going to… kill you." He said. My heart instantly stopped. What had my mom gotten herself and now me into.


	8. A Christmas of Sanity

It Only took A Minute

Chapter 8: A Christmas of Sanity

I just looked at her. She sat there high out of her mind. I didn't know what to do with her so we brought her down to the police station. It was a waiting game to wait for the drugs to wear off. I stood against a wall feeling defeated. I had held out that small bit of hope that my mom was finally straight. The way she had been reminded me of the woman who raised me until I was 10 years old. She was so beautiful and had such a fun spirit. She died the day my brother went missing. I stood in the hall trying to not cry. I couldn't let anyone here see me cry. I wasn't that girl I was strong at least that is what I wanted everyone to think. I looked to see Sara walking towards me.

"Hey umm your mom is still just ramblings. She keeps talking about a Baby Joey. Was that your brother?" she asked me.

"Yeah. When she is high she talks about him a lot. She was the only person to call him Baby Joey. I think she does the drugs because in her hallucinations she is with Joseph." I said not really looking at Sara, but looking past her.

"This Trigger. You know of him?" Sara asked.

"I've never met him, but I know who he is. About 6 months ago my mom calls me in New York frantic that this guy, Trigger, is going to kill her. She owed him lots of money. I just needed to get my mom out of the mess. I didn't want too many details. Because of what I do I couldn't have details. I flew out here. I watched her walk into a café and sit down at a table with a guy. He was black and wore a patch over one of his eyes. She gave him an envelope with 13 thousand dollars that I gave her to pay the guy back and just make everything go away. I then flew back to New York. Before that I hadn't seen my mom in years. She looked terrible and I knew I needed to be near her and try to help her. I quit my job at the FBI and moved out here a few months later." I explained.

"Do you want to see your mom?" Sara then asked. I just shook my head. I couldn't see her.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" a voice asked. I looked to see Nick approach us. He immediately pulled me close to him.

"If you want to. She is still pretty high. I doubt she can give you much." I said.

"I can at least try." He said. I simply nodded. We walked up the hall. My mom was sitting in a room alone talking to herself. I stood by the door while Nick went inside. He sat down in the chair across from my mom.

"I know you!" my mom said happily.

"Yeah. Yeah you do." He said.

"You are my Kay's boyfriend." She said.

"I am." He said. "So this Trigger guy… where can we find him?"

"Nope…Nope…nope… Trigger he is crazy…nope…nope." My mom was shaking her head back and forth.

"Yeah I know he's crazy. He burned down Kay's house." Nick said. My mom stopped and her eyes widened.

"He burned down my baby's house?" she asked.

"That's what you said earlier." He said. He looked frustrated, but she was high and I knew nothing was going to come out of this. I walked into the room. She looked at me.

"Do you have kids?" she asked him.

"No ma'am." He answered.

"Good. Good. That's my Kay over there." She pointed to me. "Don't let her babysit if you have kids. They might end up missing like my Baby Joey."

I paused in place. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mom had never directly said to be that she blamed me for my brother going missing and now she acknowledged it out loud. The only thing I could do was turn and leave the room. Tears streamed from my eyes. I just kept walking. I needed to get as far away from her as I could in that single moment. I was literally choking on tears. I finally made it out to the parking lot. I just stood there in the middle of the parking lot choking on my own tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nick. He pulled me to him and I just bawled violently.

"Shhh…shhhh….it's ok." Nick said as he continued to hold me close. I couldn't breathe. I was starting to hyperventilate. Nick pulled away from me. He grabbed me by my face and looked me in the eyes. "Kay I need you to breathe slowly. Here breathe with me…in….and out….in…..and out." He was breathing slowly and calming. "Come on Kay focus with me and breathe….in….and out."

I starred him and followed his breathing. Slowly, but surely I started to breathe normally again. He smiled at me before pulling me close. I looked up at him. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew he made me feel secured and made all the bad go away. He rubbed my back as we stood there still in the middle of the parking lot. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I found this place." I started. "It is in the desert and a safe place for my mom to work on her addiction and emotional issues."

"Sounds good. Do you think you can convince her to go?" he asked me.

"I really hope so. When the drugs have worn off I hope I can get her to go." I said. I needed this. I needed to get my mom back to the woman she was and could be again.

It was Christmas Eve. I drove onto my street and pulled in front of Nick's house. I got out the car and pulled shopping bags from my trunk. I walked to the front door. I used the key Nick had given me and opened the door. Sam ran up to me as I came inside. I was shocked by what I saw in the living room. In the corner there was a plain Christmas tree. It had definitely not been there when I left this morning. I then heard the bathroom door open. In moments I saw Nick coming up the hall with a towel around his wait. He smiled at me.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I thought we could decorate it before work tonight." He said as he walked to me. "What's all this?" he asked as he noticed all of my shopping bags.

"Things I needed. I only had a few clothes with me. I needed clothes and underwear. Also my insurance company made a deposit into my bank account. I braved the lines at the Electronic Store to get myself a new laptop." I explained as I walked over to the couch and sat my bags down. I turned to him.

"This morning how was taking your mom?" he asked.

"Ok I guess. I was glad she agreed to go. I hope she can go through with it." I said with a shrug. My mom had agreed to go to the rehab center in the desert. This morning I dropped her off. I was happy that she agreed, but at any time she could decide to leave. I was so afraid she would leave. I needed her to stay and get well. It was the one thing I craved so badly right now.

"We can only hope." He said as he came to me and pulled me close to him. He placed a kiss on my lips. "Now I've got a gift for you." He said as he took me by the hand.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm." He said as he pulled me to his bedroom. We walked in the bedroom and he opened his closet and opened a few dresser drawers. All the drawers were empty and one side of his closet was empty. "I emptied it all for you. So your new clothes can have a place to go."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm looking for apartments so I can get out of your hair." I said instantly to him.

"Why do you need an apartment?" he asked.

"So I'm not all in your space for too long. I have to wait for everything to come through with my insurance and other money before I can start rebuilding my house. Until then I can find a temporary place." I explained.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said as he pulled me close to him again. "I told you already. Stay here as long as you need. Or just stay…forever."

"I can't stay forever." I said.

"Why not." He asked as he kissed me. He then trailed kissed from my mouth to my neck. "I want you to stay." He whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I will." I said as he pulled me to the bed. I laughed as he lied down and pulled me on top of him. I looked down at him and kissed him. "Thank you. You don't have to be this awesome to me. I appreciate you."

"And I appreciate you. It is sweet having a girlfriend with OCD. My place is always spotless." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not OCD. I just like everything to be…" I started.

"Perfect." He said looking down at me.

"Maybe." I said with a smirk. He bent down and kissed me intensely. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

I sat starring at a computer screen trying to make sense of some evidence. It was bugging me that things were not lining up. I was frustrated with it and decided I would come back later. I walked down the hall towards the break room. I walked inside to see half of the lab in there enjoying all the food that was brought in for Christmas. I saw Nick in the corner having a cup of coffee and chatting with Sara. I walked over and sat next to him. He gave me a smile and put his arm around me. I looked up at the clock it was 2:39am.

"Merry Christmas." I said to him realizing I hadn't seen him at all after midnight.

"Merry Christmas my love." He said.

"You guys are so darn cute." Morgan said as she approached us.

"I know right. If this was High School they would get the Cutest Couple Award." Sara said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Nick said. I smiled at him. He knew how uncomfortable it made me when our relationship was discussed openly.

"So we have a lead on this Trigger guy." Sara said. I turned to her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah his real name seems to be Trevor Baldwin. Going to have PD pick him up as soon as we find him." She said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Alright everyone…it's present time!" Russell announced as he entered the room. "Now this first present is from everyone here to our newest member…Kayleah." I looked up as he approached me and handed me an envelope. I opened it to find a check for over two thousand dollars. "Nick and I headed up the collection. Everyone knows you lost everything in the fire and for it to happen days before Christmas isn't the happiest for anyone. We hope that we can make this Christmas a bit merry for you."

"I…I can't accept this." I said.

"Yes you can. Everyone was eager to give and you deserve it. You kick ass on this team." Russell said giving me a smile. I felt a single tear fall from my eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Umm thanks so much." I said. I then turned to look at Nick. "You didn't need to."

"Of course I did." He said as he laced his fingers with mine. I held on tight to his hand.

I awoke from a fantastic nap. I was in bed alone. I rolled onto Nick's pillow and inhaled his smell. The door to the bedroom then opened and Nick walked in holding two mugs. He gave me a smile and handed me one. I took it from him and sat up in bed. He then joined me. I looked to see hot chocolate filling my mug. I took a sip of it and leaned onto him. This had been the best Christmas in a very long time. When living in New York I would avoid flying out to California for Christmas with my grandparents. It was always such a difficult time. All they seemed to talk about was my brother. I knew so much of my life revolved around him, but at least for one day I wanted that day with the members of my family that I had left.

"Best Christmas ever." I said as I looked at Nick. He turned to me and smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad it could be." He said. He sat his mug of hot cocoa down on the bedside table and he took mine from me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I felt one of his hands travel up my shirt. I moaned into his mouth as he reached my breast.

Before anything could progress his cell phone started to ring from the kitchen. He then jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I could hear him answer the phone. He then walked into the bedroom with the phone to his ear. He was smiling on the phone.

"Wait mom let me put you on speaker." He said. "Alright."

"Is she there?" a female voice asked. I knew it must have been his mother.

"Yes she is. Right here next to me." He said as he sat back on the bed with me.

"Oh ok… Hello…Kayleah." She then said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Stokes." I said.

"I'm glad I get to talk to you. Nick never lets me talk to his girlfriends. You must be special." She said. Nick smiled at me.

"She is." He said.

"I wouldn't say I'm that special." I said.

"You are." Nick said before kissing me on the cheek.

"You seem like a lovely girl and I can't wait to meet you." His mother then said.

"She is amazing and I hope all of you can meet her soon." Nick said. "Who is all there today?"

"Matthew and Ellen are here with their kids, Luke and Trish with the twins, Rachel and Vince with the boys, Ruthie, and Jonathan with his girls." His mother said.

"So most of the clan." Nick said.

"Most. Hopefully all of you will be here for the family reunion this summer." She said. "With Kayleah for sure."

I smiled. "Definitely." Nick said. "Well we will let you guys get back to celebrating. Tell everyone we say Merry Christmas."

"I will. Love you sweetie. Wonderful to talk to you Kayleah and I hope to meet you soon." She said.

"Same here." I said.

"Love you mom." Nick said. The call ended and he sat the phone down on the bed.

"Your family seems nice." I said leaning against him.

"They're alright." He said giving me a smile.

"So… girlfriends?" I questioned putting an emphasis on the many.

"Not that many." He said.

"There were a few, but none that I can say I loved…until you." He said looking me in the eyes. I smiled at him before kissing him quickly.

"I love you too." I said to him. I leaned into his arms and just let him hold me. There was something about this. Something about us that was so different. I didn't feel the urge to push him away as I had one others in the past. I just wanted him closer. I needed him closer. He made me…sane.

A/N: Took so long to finish this chapter. My daughter was a handful today when I came home from work and I couldn't get any writing in until bedtime. So I will be writing as much as I can in October, but once we get to November I am taking a break for NaNoWriMo. I might upload my Nano story to Fictionpress though.


	9. Irresponsible Surprises

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 9: Irresponsible Surprises

The New Year and come and gone and life was completely normal. It was nice to have a little peace for once. My mom had been doing well at the rehab center and I would go see her once a week. She was starting to be her old self again. So far Trigger was nowhere to be found and the arson case had stalled for the moment, but I was ok. Nick and I had found our groove living together. I loved waking up with him and going to bed with him. We had grown so much closer to one another in the last few weeks. I was completely happy for the first time in a very long time. I didn't have any worries and I was at peace. It had taken me 21 years to find this kind of peace. I didn't know how, but I knew why.

I pulled up to a warehouse building. I was supposed to be meeting Greg and Sara here. I got out of the car and got my kit out of the trunk. It was actually a little chilly out tonight. I held my coat around me as I walked into the building. I wasn't feeling totally myself and I hadn't lately. I did my best to shake the feeling. I finally spotted Greg and Sara already processing the scene.

"Hey." Sara said as she looked up and saw me.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I was puking my guts out. Nick and I went to this hole in the wall Mexican place and I think it didn't agree with my stomach." I said as I approached the body. Suddenly I was overtaken by the smell. Normally I was absolutely fine with even the smelliest of crime scenes, but tonight was not that night. "I'll be back." I said as I ran out. I found myself outside puking in the bushes.

I walked through the lab with my stomach still not feeling settled. I sipped on a Ginger Ale. I spotted Nick in the break room going through the fridge. I walked inside and sat down at the table. He looked up at me and stood coming over in my direction.

"Hey you look…" he started. "Well I'm not sure how you look."

"I'm not sure how I feel. Has your stomach been giving you issues?" I asked.

"No." he said as he sat next to me.

"I figured it might have been the Mexican food we had. I've been feeling so gross." I said as he opened up a Tupperware container. A garlicky smell came from the container that sent me straight over to the garbage can where I started to vomit intensely. I felt his hand on my back. "And every smell is getting to me."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor." He said as he helped me back over to the table. He grabbed a wet paper towel and dabbed my head.

"I have an appointment in the morning, but not with my medical doctor." I said.

"With who then?" he asked.

"My gynecologist. I am trying to be responsible and get some birth control." I said looking at him. He gave me a smile. "We've gotten pretty serious and I just want to be an adult about this."

"I agree with you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair that I was actually wearing down and straight for once.

I sat on the exam table at the doctor's office wearing a paper gown. I kicked my legs back and forth as I waited for the doctor to come in. I looked around at all the posters on the wall. I starred at one. It was showing a baby inside of the mother's uterus. I could never imagine myself pregnant. I wasn't the most keen on having children. I'd spent my childhood raising my siblings. I didn't want to do anymore child raising, but at the same time something panged inside me that oddly wanted a baby. I knew Nick wanted kids. He had talked about it a few times. I just didn't know. The door then opened and the doctor walked in. He was an older Asian man.

"Hello Ms. Williams. I'm Dr. Woo." He said as he sat down on his stool. "I see that you are here about finding the right birth control."

"Yes sir." I said sitting there.

"When were you last on birth control?" he asked.

"It has been years, but I'm in a pretty serious relationship and I just want to be responsible." I explained.

"Alright then. So my nurse had you urinate in a cup when you came in. It is standard for new patients and those coming for birth control. Let me go over to the computer and get those test results and we can continue. We test for a couple STDs and pregnancy." The doctor explained as he rolled his chair to his computer in the corner and started to type.

"I was really interested in one of those IUDs." I said as I watched the doctor. He then turned to me.

"Well Ms. Williams we are going to have to delay your birth control." The doctor said as he turned to me.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Your pregnancy test was positive." He said.

"Positive?" I questioned. I didn't believe him. "That can't be."

"Have you had unprotected sex?" he asked.

"No we always use a condom….wait…no…there was once…right before Christmas." I then remembered that night. The night my house burned down. That was the only time we didn't use anything. I cursed myself for not being responsible.

"Well it only take one time." The doctor said.

"Yeah…I know." I said feeling instantly defeated.

"So Christmastime. That would put you around 6 weeks or so. Have you been having any food aversions, sensitivity to smell, vomiting, dizziness, headaches?" he asked.

"Sensitivity to smell, vomiting, and light dizziness." I said.

"Alright. I will make you an appointment for an ultrasound later this week." the doctor said. I simply nodded. "Based on your approximate date of conception I would say you would be due around September 13th or so. We can get a better estimated due date with the ultrasound."

I sat on the couch alone. I'd gotten home from my appointment, but Nick wasn't home. I sat with my hand on my stomach. I didn't quite know what to think. I didn't quite know how to tell Nick. We hadn't been together for even two months yet and here I was pregnant with his child. I'd spent my life being as responsible as possible especially after my brother had gone missing and here I was making mistakes. I'd gotten pregnant. The front door opened and Sam ran inside followed by Nick. He looked over in my direction and gave me a smile, but his smile slowly faded as he looked at me. I wasn't in a smiling mood.

"Hey sweetie. You don't look good. You look pale." He said as he sat down next to me. "Is it your stomach still?"

"Umm Nick." I said looking at him. "I umm…I really don't know how to tell you this at all."

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"I went to the doctor about my birth control and…" I didn't know how to even say it. "I'm….I'm already pregnant."

"Already pregnant?" he questioned.

"Yeah remember the night my house burned down… we had sex…unprotected… here on the couch." I said. He looked at me. His eyes grew large, but suddenly there was a reaction I didn't expect. A huge smile spread across his face and he jumped up off the couch and let out an excited yelp. I didn't expect this at all. I was frozen as I watched him, but his reaction made me smile. "You're happy?"

"I'm more than happy. This is amazing!" he said as he pulled me up and pulled me to him. "I'm going to be a dad."

"You are." I said. The look in his eyes was that was pure joy. I don't think I have ever seen a person with that much joy in their eyes. "I just felt so irresponsible. I mean we haven't been together long and…I don't know it isn't how I saw things."

"Babe…I love you and to have you as the mother of my child no matter how long we've been together is an honor. I know this is outside of who you are when it comes to being responsible and a perfectionist, but it's life….Hell we made a life. I couldn't be happier simply because it is with you." He said as he placed a hand on my cheek. I looked at him and smiled. Even though having kids wasn't in my plans I'm at least happy that it is with him.

"This is absolutely insane, but please don't tell anyone. I know you are excited and all, but I want to wait." I said looking at him seriously.

"As you wish." He said as he picked me up in his arms. He pulled me into a kiss as he carried me. He lied me down on the bed and he lied next to me pulling me into his arms. "So what's next?"

"I have an ultrasound appointment on Friday afternoon. We get to see the baby for the first time." I said. He grinned. "Baby is due mid September. Doctor says I'm about 6 weeks now." He placed a hand on my belly and rubbed me.

"Hey there little one. It's your dad." He said as he looked down at my belly. He then looked back at my face and kissed me strongly. "You've completed my life."

"You've perfected mine." I said.

"Can I at least tell my parents?" he then asked.

"I don't see why not." I said.

"My mom is going to be so excited for another grandbaby." He said beaming. He was clearly proud of himself. I had gone from being completely down about the news to happy and actually hopeful. I figured it was some type of sign. I'd paid my debt for losing my brother. I could finally live peacefully. I could have an actual future, but at the same time I was scared out of my mind.

I'd just finished up at the morgue. I was making my way back to the lab. My doctor had prescribed something to help with the nausea so I could at least do my job. I came through a door and almost ran into someone. I looked up to see Sara who was heading in the direction of the morgue.

"Hey Kay." She said to me happily.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked her as we stood in the empty hallway.

"Good…good… so Nick told me about the baby." She said beaming happily. "Congrats!"

"I'm going to kill him." I said at once. "He is supposed to be keeping it quiet. He was only allowed to tell his parents."

"You can't blame him. He is like a kid who has somehow gotten the keys to the candy shop and the toy store. I've never seen him so excited about anything…maybe football, but I think this has topped that." She said with a laugh. I also laughed.

"Yeah he has been going nuts. Our living room table is filled with pregnancy and baby care books. He already bought a Cowboys onesie. We haven't even had the ultrasound yet." I said shaking my head.

"I'm happy for you guys. You will make fantastic parents." She said.

"Thanks so much. I appreciate it." I said happily. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm going to go find him now and make sure he doesn't tell anyone else."

"I promise I won't utter a word." She said.

"Thanks so much." I said.

I found myself walking with purpose through the halls of the lab. I was determined to find Nick and talk to him about this secret of ours. I don't know why, but the fact that he told was making me emotional. I really hated these damn hormones. I couldn't watch TV without crying over something stupid. Yesterday I cried over a toilet paper commercial. I finally found him in the locker room. He was alone. I walked inside and he spotted me. He came to me and pulled me close putting a hand on my belly.

"I haven't see you all night." He said.

"Been busy tonight." I said.

"How are you and the little one doing?" he asked rubbing my belly.

"Sweetie. I ran into Sara. She told me that you told her. We agreed that we would only tell parents and we wouldn't tell anyone else until I get to my second trimester." I said to him.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited and she is my closet friend here. If I was to tell someone it had to be her." He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Ugh don't look at me like that." I said at once. "I can't be mad at you when you look at me like that." I said. He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"I'm sorry for telling alright." He said.

"Ooo telling what?" came a voice. We turned to see Finn at the door.

"Nothing." I said at once as I pulled away from Nick. "I'll see you later." I said to him before I quickly exited the room. I only hoped he could continue to keep his mouth shut for me. We only had 6 more weeks until we could tell everyone. My cell phone then rang. It was the rehab center. "Hello." I answered.

"Hello Ms. Williams. I'm sorry to be calling this late. This is Heather Reed at Future Visions. It seems your mother has decided to leave. A couple hours ago she left. We couldn't stop her from doing so since it is against policy, but we thought you should know." The voice on the other side explained.

"Ok thank you for letting me know." I said before ending the call. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and it wasn't from the pregnancy. I really hoped this would be something permanent for her, but I guess she didn't. I had put so much hope and a lot of money into this treatment for her. I suddenly felt that peace I had falling away. It was slipping from me with each passing second. It would soon be gone.


	10. All Fun And Games

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 10: All Fun And Games

I couldn't wait for him to get home. I had the night off, but he was working. It was nice to get some sleep at night. I'd awoken alone. I sighed, as I lied there alone. I put my hand on my belly. It felt slightly bigger to me, but from my reading I knew it was just bloating. I was only just over 8 weeks pregnant and the baby was only the size of a raspberry. It had been two weeks since we found out and I was still in complete shock. I was going to be a mother. It was so afraid, but at the same time I had started to get excited about the process. I was also stressed. Nobody had heard from my mom since she left the Rehab Center. The only thing I was able to do was put a missing persons report out and hope for news.

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. I was so lonely just being here by myself. Then there were my raging hormones. Small things made me want to cry and I was craving everything. I'd texted Nick before I went to bed that I really wanted some Salt and Vinegar Chips. I really hoped that he would come through with my chips before he came home. The other hormonal symptom that was driving me crazy was how horny I was constantly. I'm sure Nick wasn't tired of me constantly wanting to have sex with him. I think this was his favorite symptom of my pregnancy because he wasn't fond of going to buy me popcorn or ice cream at 2 o'clock in the morning.

I heard the front door open. I smiled to myself. I was so excited that he was finally home. I jumped out of bed and made my way into the living room. He looked exhausted and as I approached him I quickly stepped back. He smelled terrible and my weak pregnant stomach wasn't able to handle it. I saw him sit a plastic bag on the couch that I knew contained my chips.

"You smell terrible!" I said as I continued to back away.

"Yes I know." He said as he started up the hall towards our bedroom.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well I spent the last 10 hours or so looking through piles of trash in a landfill for body pieces." He said as he walked into the bedroom. I followed, but kept my distance. "I'm going to take a very hot shower."

"Yes please." I said. He smiled at me from across the room.

"No hello kiss." He said as he started towards me.

"No." I screamed as I ran out of the room. I could hear him laughing and I started to laugh also. I heard the sound of the shower turn on.

I went in the kitchen and started to cook a small breakfast. I figured after such a long night he would want something good to eat and I was also starving. One thing about being pregnant was the constant hunger. I snacked on my chips as I cooked. As I stood at the stove I felt arms come around my waist. I turned to face him. He smelled nice now. I loved the way he smell when he just got out of the shower.

"That's better." I said happily.

"Breakfast smells nice." He said as he reached behind and pulled my hair from its clip. My hair fell over my shoulders. "You know I like your hair down." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Wearing my hair down is what got me knocked up in the first place." I said to him, but in the moment I couldn't help, but let out a moan as he continued to kiss my neck. I reached back and turned off the stove. He must have known that I wanted this so bad. The damn hormones were really doing a number on me.

I felt his hands holding my waist firmly. One of the hands then slipped under my shirt. I felt it slide up to my breast. They had grown significantly in the last few weeks. I had to go buy a few new shirts to keep them from popping out on a daily basis. My entire body was being over taken by this pregnancy. I moaned as he touched me. He then removed his hand before taking me by the hand and pulling me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and watched him remove his pajama pants. I took off my t-shirt and lied back onto the bed. He was quickly over me looking down at me. I smiled up at him. I loved him with everything inside me and I knew this now, but it still scared me. He took his fingers and removed my panties, the only piece of fabric left on. He slid his hands up my legs. I awaited every touch as he moved his hands. Inside I was growing warm with yearning. I'd never wanted him so ferociously than I did in this moment. He looked up at my face and smiled before I felt the tips of his fingers at my entrance. I inhaled waiting for what was next. I felt a finger enter me. I moaned at the feeling. He came face to face with me while his finger was still inside. He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back roughly. I was growing more anxious as I continued to kiss him. I then slightly bit down on his bottom lip. He pulled away and looked at me concerned.

"Sorry." I muttered. I didn't mean for that to happen, but in the moment I was taken. My sexual appetite had grown so much in just the past couple weeks. I still had 32 more weeks of this.

"It's ok." He whispered. "Just didn't expect that."

"Me either." I said with a small smile.

He then kissed me once more fervently. His finger still in me found its way to my special spot. I gasped in his mouth. He then removed his finger and spread my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he entered me. I let out a groan. I matched his tempo. His breathing was hard in my ear. I gripped at his hairline with one of my hands. He then moved to and captured my lips with his. We broke apart for both of us to breathe. My other hand clawed at his back as every movement was getting me closer and closer to the edge. His eyes then locked on mine.

"Kay." He breathed out. I knew he was sitting right on the edge with me just right there in that moment. Everything was beautiful and everything was perfect. It was the two of us together against everything. Every move he made resonated with me. Everything was just building and building. I didn't want it to end. I needed it to keep going it all felt so good. I gripped at his back and his hair harder I was going to fall over the edge at any second.

"Oh…Nick…keep going…." I groaned out. He kissed me quickly. "Oh fuck!" I yelled out before he seized my lips with his. My entire body went rigid I had fallen over the edge and everything in that moment was beautiful. He collapsed next to me. He turned to me and wiped hair out of my sweaty face. He placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"If you weren't pregnant already you would be now." He said out of breath. He then smiled at me. "You are definitely not a prude." I simply laughed as I moved and placed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my bare body and ran his fingers through my hair.

"That was nice." I simply said starring off at the wall.

"You have gotten…. Wild…" he said laughing.

"Sorry it's the hormones they are making me crazy I swear." I said.

"It's fine just don't shock me like that again." He said.

"I will try not to, but I can't be responsible for anything the hormones make me do. I can't control them…they control me." I proclaimed as I looked up at him. He simply smiled. "I should finish making breakfast."

"Yeah let me know when it's done." He said as I slipped from his arms around out of bed. I put on my panties and my shirt.

"Hey babe a few of us wanted to go bowling later. Would you want to come?" he asked.

"Bowling?" I questioned he simply nodded. "Sure. There is no rule against bowling while pregnant." I gave him a smile before returning to the kitchen.

After breakfast Nick went to take a nap. I sat on the couch reading one of the new pregnancy books that I'd come home to one day. Nick had gone overboard with pregnancy and baby care books, but it was sweet and cute. I swear he bought every book that the store carried on the subject. I sat reading up on where I was in my pregnancy. My baby's fingers and toes were still webbed, but the webbing would be gone soon. I put my hand on my stomach. I was still amazed that a small person was growing in there. I was actually excited for when the day came that I would finally feel my baby kick. I let out a sigh and smiled to myself. I felt a slight cramp in my stomach, but I knew it was normal to have some cramping. I ignored it and continued to read. I then heard noises coming from the bedroom. I looked up to see Nick coming up the hall and fully dressed.

"We got a lead on our trunk body murder." He said mentioning a case that we were both working. "Some uniforms are meeting me at the address we got."

"I'm coming." I said at once jumping up from the couch. I jogged into the room and threw my clothes on. I found Nick waiting for me in the living room with his vest on. I grabbed mine from the chair and put it on. It was starting to fit tight with my bloated belly and growing breasts.

"You don't have to come." He said.

"It's my case too. I'm coming." I said at once as we both excited the house.

We were in front of a house in the middle of the ghetto. I stood behind Nick who had his gun drawn. I also had mine.

"LVPD!" Nick yelled out. "Open up!" He then kicked down the door. I loved watching him in action. It turned me on. We entered the house with our guns drawn. Suddenly I could smell something.

"What is that chemical smell?" I questioned out loud. We both then heard a distinct sound.

"Go!" Nick yelled at me. We both turned to run out of the house. He then grabbed me to the ground as we got outside of the house. At once there was a large explosion. Nick remained on top of me. I could feel the shockwaves through my entire body. There was an intense ringing in my ears and intense heat all around. After a few moments on the ground Nick pulled himself up and helped me off the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked me yelling. My ears were ringing so loudly. I just nodded. Truthfully I couldn't breathe. I took a few gasps of air. I stumbled to the sidewalk and sat on the curb. Out of the blue I vomited on the street. I was a little dizzy as my ears rang. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Nick. He sat down with me.

I was finally able to hear properly again. Nick made the paramedics take me to the hospital even though I felt fine because of the baby. I sat in a hospital bed in the ER wearing a ridiculous gown. I just wanted to be working. A nurse walked in to take my vitals as they had done so far every 20 minutes or so since I got here. It was a different nurse from the last few times though.

"You're a CSI?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Do you know Nick Stokes?" she asked.

"Yeah I was with him during the explosion. He made the paramedics bring me in." I said with a smile.

"He's such a nice guy. We dated for a bit. I miss him." She said with a sigh.

"Oh." I then said not really sure how to answer. I looked at her nametag her name was Lauren. I remember hearing about her from him. This was pretty awkward.

"So how far along are you?" Lauren then asked. I was confused for a moment until I realized she was referring to my pregnancy.

"Oh nearly 9 weeks." I said.

"Must be exciting." She said as she turned to the table in the corner to write down what my blood pressure was.

"Yeah it is." I answered. The curtain then opened I saw a face that made me smile.

"How are you? How's the baby?" Nick asked as he came to me and rubbed my belly.

"Babe we are fine." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh wow. You two are…together." Lauren's voice came as she turned around. Nick gasped. This just got way more awkward than it had been.

"Lauren…hi." He said. "Umm yeah CSI Williams is my girlfriend."

"That's great." She said her voice getting high. I could tell she wanted to cry. I felt really bad in that single moment. "Umm…vitals are good. The doctor will be in soon….Congrats both of you." She said quickly before leaving us alone.

"Your ex." I said simply.

"Yeah." He answered. The curtain once again opened and I saw other familiar faces all smiling at me.

"So obviously we all know your secret now." Finn said as she entered holding a teddy bear that she handed to me. The bear was wearing a shirt that said _Baby's First Bear_.

"Thanks." I said happily holding the bear.

"A baby that is so exciting." Morgan said as she entered with a vase of roses and sat them on the table in the corner.

"Alright so I'm going to do my boss duties first…" Russell started. "Kayleah I'm taking you out of the field for now. It is too dangerous with your pregnancy and all. I know you like to be in the middle of the action, but I think the newest member of our team needs a little more protecting." He said giving me a smile. I nodded in agreement. "Now Congrats to both of you. We are all so excited."

"Thanks." Nick said as he held my hand.

"So are we still going bowling?" I asked.

"Babe you should rest." Nick said.

"No way I'm going bowling." I said at once.

"Well I guess we are going." Greg said.

"Alright then you can bowl." Nick said looking at me.

I sat down on a chair in the bowling alley wearing my rented shoes. I sipped on a cup of apple juice while everyone else enjoyed their beers. I wanted a drink so bad especially after the day I had, but I had to do what was best for the baby. Everyone was having a good time. Nick sat with his arm around me until it was his turn. I watched him walk to get his ball. He turned and ran back to me giving me a kiss.

"For good luck." He said. He then walked back to the lane.

"Wooo go baby!" I yelled out clapping my hands for him. He threw the ball and it rolled to the pins knocking all of them down. He jumped in the air before dancing back towards me. He kissed me again. I smiled up at him before I felt a large cramp in my stomach. I grabbed onto my stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just going to run to the restroom." I said as I stood.

I quickly made my way into the women's restroom the entire way there my stomach was filled with hard cramps. I went into a stall. I locked the stall behind me and pulled down my pants. I was greeted with bright red blood in my underwear and it seemed to be spilling from me. I instantly grew afraid. I was frozen in that moment. I didn't know what to do. My breathing became quick and ragged. I was gripped with fear. I heard a knock on the stall door.

"Kayleah." It was Sara's voice. "Nick sent me in to make sure you are ok." I pulled up my pants and opened the stall. I just looked at her.

"I need to go to the hospital." I said at once.


	11. Happy Birthday

A/N: I would like to take this second to acknowledge that October is Pregnancy and Infant Loss Awareness month and my heart is with those who have gone through one of these heartbreaking losses.

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

I lied in bed crumpled into a ball. I don't think I had ever cried this much in my life. I didn't know how to stop the tears from coming. I was exhausted from crying, but the tears continued to come. I felt nothing, but sorrow and pain both mental and physical. This dream I had been forming in my mind of our future had whittled away. It no longer ceased to exist in this single moment because the main feature of that dream had been our child our baby, a baby we would no longer have because I had lost the pregnancy. In 7 months I was no longer going to be giving birth to a bundle of joy. I remembered how I felt when I first learned I was pregnant. I remembered feeling apprehensive and afraid, but then I remembered how I felt just recently. I had been overjoyed still a little afraid, but I had more joy than anything. That joy had now been squashed and I found myself in a hole of despair.

I felt the motion of someone sitting on the bed with me. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see Nick looking down at me. He didn't say anything. He just rubbed my arm. I remembered that moment in the bowling alley when I felt that cramp and then finding blood spilling from me in the restroom. Sara had rushed out to Nick. He then rushed me straight to the ER. We had been there for hours and unlike earlier in the day they couldn't find a heartbeat. There was just silence. Then an ultrasound was done and it wasn't like all the ultrasounds before where there had been a small moving thing…there was nothing.

"Kay." Nick's voice came. "You haven't eaten. There is food. Morgan made a few things and brought them over."

"I'm not hungry." I said as I turned away and pulled the blanket over myself more.

"Sweetie." He then said as he slipped into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know what to say… I don't know what to do…I know you're hurting…I am too." I turned to face him. He moved stray hair from my face. He just looked at me. I could see tears in his eyes. I watched those tears as they started to fall. He held me close and pressed his face to my chest. He was violently crying. I put my fingers in his hair. This wasn't how he should be spending his birthday.

"I'm sorry." I said at once. He looked at me.

"There is no reason for you to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." He said looking at me. "Don't every apologize for this."

"I just…. I …. I don't know. I was so excited. At first I wasn't, but the way you reacted made me excited. I then wanted to be a mother. The mother of your child. I wanted it all and then…now." I just looked at him. Tears were now in my eyes. He held me close. We cried together.

I woke up. Nick's arms were around me. He was fast asleep. I slipped from his arms and got out of bed. I walked into the living room. Sam ran to me. I pet him on the head before I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see containers full of food. I knew this must be the food that Morgan brought us. I pulled a container out that contained macaroni and cheese. I put it inside of the microwave to warm it. I sighed. I stopped the microwave. I needed to do something. Something better. I went to my computer and turned it on. I was going to turn his sad birthday into a better birthday.

I excited the shower and walked into the bedroom. Nick was awake and sitting in bed He smiled at me. It was the first time in days that I had gotten out of bed not just for using the bathroom. I went to the closet and started to pull out clothes. Clothes for both of us and I pulled out a suitcase from the closet and put them in the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Get out of bed. Shower and get dressed. We need to be at the airport in 2 hours." I said.

"Airport… for what?" he asked.

"For a flight silly." I said as I said still putting clothes in the suitcase.

"A flight where?" he then asked.

"To Texas." I said with a huge smile. "Happy Birthday."

When we landed I let him take charge. I'd made this entire trip happen and only in a matter of minutes, but now it was time to let the birthday boy have his fun. We rented a car and were off pretty quickly. He held my hand as he drove. It felt nice to be somewhere different to be away from everything. Though the physical pain still followed me I was mentally away from the pain. It felt so good and for once in the last few days I was smiling.

We'd come to an area outside of the city. It was evening so everything was dark. The headlights of the car were our only lights. We then turned down an isolated road. I couldn't see too much, but in the distance I saw a house. We pulled in front of a large house. I couldn't tell what color it was, but I could tell it was big. Nick turned off the car. He got out of the car. I followed his lead. He came around to my side of the car and took me by the hand lacing his fingers with mine. He started to walk and I followed him to the front door of the house. He rang the bell. I stood there. I was nervous. The door then opened. An older man with grey hair stood in the door. He looked at the two of us.

"Poncho son…what are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Well it's my birthday." Nick said smiling as he held onto my hand tightly.

"Honey who is at the door?" came a female voice. A woman came into view. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh my goodness!" she said happily as she made her way to us.

"Hey mom." Nick said as she pulled him in for a hug. She then turned to me.

"Oh you have to be Kayleah." She said happily. "It is so great to finally meet you."

"You too." I said with a smile as she hugged me. She then placed her hands on my stomach.

"And my newest grandbaby." She said. I was then frozen. I inhaled I didn't know what to say next.

"Shit." Nick muttered. He then took his mother's hands off of my stomach and he held her hands. "Mom…umm… there won't be a grandbaby…at least not for now."

My heart was beating quickly and tears had started to fall from my eyes. I hadn't realized that they didn't know. The last few days had been so emotional and hectic that he never got a chance to tell them. I now hated myself for setting up this trip. I wanted to leave and run away. I looked at his mother who instantly had a look of concern on her face.

"We lost the baby." Nick then said. His mother took her hands from him and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. We just stood there in that moment.

"I'm so sorry." She said to me. I didn't have any words in that moment.

We all sat in silence in his parent's living room. This had now turned into a very awkward trip. I sat holding a cup of tea his mother had given me. I took a few sips of the hot tea. Nick had his arm around me. I just sat there. I don't think anyone really had words. It was a strange time. I was meeting his parents for the first time and they were learning of our recent miscarriage.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Stokes." I said trying to finally break the ice.

"Call me Jill please." She said kindly. I just nodded and gave her a kind smile. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Mom it's ok." Nick then said. I think he was now getting frustrated. I understood his frustration, but I knew his mother was just trying to show her sympathy. I understood at least that.

"Babe it's fine." I said turning to him. "Really I'm ok."

"Well we weren't expecting you at all. I should get a room ready." Jill said as she quickly stood.

"I can help if you need any." I said standing also. I wanted to be useful and I wanted to break the ice more. His parents seemed like nice people and I wanted to get to know them. Of course everyone knows you have to get in good with the mom first because she pulls the strings.

"Umm…sure." She said.

I sat my cup of tea down on the coffee table and followed her. We went up the stairs and down a hall. We then walked into a bedroom. It was small, but sweet. There were awards on the walls and trophies on the dresser. There were also football posters everywhere. I looked at the name on the awards. This had to have been Nick's room. I then saw a photo at the end of the dresser. The photo was of a little boy wearing graduation robes and cap with two front teeth missing. I smiled at the photo because I knew it was him.

"That was his kindergarten graduation." Jill said.

"He was adorable." I said smiling down at the photo.

"I have plenty more where that came from of my little boy." She said as she reached into a closet. She pulled out sheets and placed them on the bed. She then sat on the bed. "You know I can say I am sorry a million times, but I know it doesn't take away the pain. I've had a few miscarriages and it never gets better, but you learn to live and be happy with your life and sometimes miracles happen."

"You did?" I asked. I walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"After I had Matthew we wanted another one. Though we already had 6 children I just wanted one more. One last baby. By this time we'd aged, but were determined. I got pregnant and we were thrilled. I lost that baby. We got pregnant again…I then lost that one. I didn't want to give up and we got pregnant again…we lost that one. I was done. I figured I was fine. I had 6 beautiful children already. I figured it was God's way of saying I didn't need anymore. Well a couple years after that last miscarriage I got pregnant with my sweet baby boy. He was my miracle." She just sat there starring off at the photo of him on the dresser.

"Thank you for that." I said to her. She had made me feel so much better in that moment. I didn't think I had known anyone who'd had a miscarriage, but then I realized that maybe it is because nobody ever talked about it. It wasn't something you announced to the world.

"You will survive this. Both of you. It will get easier and I know one day there will be a beautiful baby in your arms." She said. She then stood. "Now help me get these clean sheets on this bed. I bet the two of you are very tired and could use some sleep."

We lied in silence. Nick was fast asleep with his arm around me. I lied there with my back to him. I rubbed his hand that held me. I starred off into nothing. I knew we would survive, but it still hurt and I knew it would hurt for a little longer for both of us. I was glad that I had him period. He was my everything. My mind then wondered to my mom. I hadn't heard anything of her or about her. It was like she disappeared into thin air. I just wanted to know she was ok. As long as I got confirmation that my mother was ok I felt like I could live. I felt like I could breathe freely. Until I knew of her condition I didn't think I would be able to let everything go. I held so much deep inside and I just wanted to be free, but in order to be free I needed my mother to be ok.


	12. Those Pesky Goodbyes

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 12

I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the window. I reached over to feel for Nick, but he wasn't there. The spot next to me was empty. I sighed as I lied there. I wanted to just lie there with him in that moment. I sat up and glanced around the room. This room was so him everything about it screamed Nick. Then the bedroom door opened. Nick walked into the room fully dressed. There was something different about him. His hair was gone. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat next to me on the bed. I just starred at him with no hair. I wasn't fond of him with no hair.

"Your hair is gone." I said at once.

"Yeah since I'm home I thought I would go by the shop and get a haircut by my favorite barber. I always get a haircut when I'm home." He said.

"I hate it." I said truthfully. I frowned at him. I preferred him with hair personally.

"Sorry." He said looking meek. I shrugged. It was too late now. I would have to live with him having no hair until it grew back. I only hoped it wouldn't be too long.

"Any plans for today?" I asked.

"Well when I was downstairs my mom mentioned that she spoke to my brother Matthew who wants to do a little something at his house later. So I guess we will be going over there and you get to meet my brother." He said as he pulled me close to him. He placed a kiss on my lips. "How are you feeling?"

"It is the first morning I didn't wake up with cramps." I said.

"That's a good thing." He said giving me a smile. I knew it was a good thing, but everything was still so raw. I gave him a nod and laid my head back on his chest.

"You know maybe you should go to your brother's without me. I just want to stay in bed. I feel like I will be a downer on the whole thing. It's your birthday weekend and I brought you down here so you can celebrate with your family." I said looking off into the distance. I wasn't in the celebrating mood, but I wanted to try and salvage his birthday.

"Kay…" he started looking at me.

"Please just let me rest." I said looking up and into his eyes. He simply nodded. I think he understood. I could only hope he understood.

I found myself sitting outside on the back porch with a cup of tea. It was a nice late winter day. Nick was helping his father out with something. I was enjoying being alone for the time being. I felt like I could finally breathe. I needed this moment to breathe. I heard footsteps and turned to see Nick's mother coming my way.

"It's nice out." She said as she sat in the chair next to mine.

"Beautiful out." I said.

"Nick said you weren't coming with us." She said looking at me.

"I figured I'd be a downer. I want him to enjoy his birthday weekend." I said.

"Having you there would make him so much happier. He is so upset you don't want to come. He isn't showing it, but he's upset." She said. I looked at her. I sighed.

"I guess I should go then." I commented. I didn't want to be the reason he didn't enjoy his time.

I sat in the kitchen of Nick's brother Matthew's place. I was there with his mom and sister-in-law. I slowly sipped my glass of wine as the women talked. Nick was out back with his brother and dad, they were barbequing. I just listened to the conversation the women were having. I wasn't up for doing a lot of talking. Suddenly there was an eruption of baby cries.

"Oh Damn let me get her." Bonnie, Nick's sister-in-laws said as she rushed from the room. Moments later she returned with a small baby girl. I looked at the baby. She was the cutest little blonde thing. I felt my heart swell and hurt at the same time.

"Let me see my little great-granddaughter." Nick's mother said happily as she reached her arms out. She picked up the baby from Bonnie's arms.

A sensation came over me. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. I hated every moment in that room. I felt like the room was slowly getting smaller and smaller. I could feel my breathing becoming rapid. I stood and quickly made my way to the front door and outside. I bent over the bushes and started to vomit violently. Moments later I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and there was Nick. I looked at him. I could see the sadness on his face. 

"I shouldn't have come." I said at once.

"Kay." He said softly. He pulled me to him and he just held me close. I cried onto him. I never thought this was going to be this hard. How could I be so broken up over a child that barely got to spend time in my womb? I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I'll be ok." I said at once. "I just needed a minute." I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. I was determined to get through this weekend. Not just for Nick, but for myself. I was too strong for this.

Returning to Vegas was nice, but being away from everything had been nicer. I could only hope that Nick truly did enjoy his birthday. I tried my hardest. I looked at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair into a bun. I was going back to work tonight. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that. Everyone knew and I knew that everyone would be tiptoeing around me. I hated knowing that I was going to be starred out and everyone would be feeling pity towards me. Nick walked into the bathroom and put his hand on my back.

"Are you sure you want to go back tonight?" he asked. I simply nodded. I felt like working would keep me busy and keep my mind flowing and not focusing on the present.

"I'm sure." I said. I felt like something about the weekend had rejuvenated me. I was going to get back to myself.

"Alright then let's go." He said before giving me a quick kiss. I smiled to myself. I don't know what I did to deserve his love, but I appreciated every second of it. I really don't know how I would get through any of this without him. He was my rock.

We walked into the lab and right away we were greeted by Russell who handed Nick a slip and then he also handed me one.

"Alright it's a busy night. Kayleah I have you on a robbery in Seven Hills and Nick a trash run at the 7 Mermaids Motel. Responding officer said it looks like an overdose so it should be pretty simple." Russell said.

"Alright then." I said. I was ready to start my night off right.

I'd just finished the last of my fingerprint lifts when my cell rang. It was Nick. Normally when we were on separate scenes we didn't call one another and we just waited until after work to see one another. I was surprised by his call. I took a step outside into the cool air and answered his call.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I need you to get to the lab. Meet me in the morgue. It's about my case." Nick said. He sounded like it was urgent.

"Alright I was just finishing at my scene. I will come." I said. I ended the call. I didn't know why he needed to talk to me about his case. I went inside and packed up my kit.

I walked through the halls of the morgue. I spotted Nick talking in a hushed voice to Doc Robbins at the end of the hall. I approached them and Nick just looked at me. The look on his face was somber and sad. I was confused, but didn't say a word.

"I need you to come with me." He said. I simply followed him into autopsy. There was a body on the table. It was obviously an African-American female, but as I got closer I felt my heart shatter. My breathing became quick and I could hardly stand on my own two feet. Nick held me up. I just looked at him. I looked into his eyes. He looked at me with sadness and pain. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Kayleah." Doc Robbins then said. "I'm sorry, but can you identify this body?"

I simply nodded. "That's my mother. Yvette Williams." I then broke down into tears. Nick pulled me close to him, but I fought away. I started to run. I needed to run. I needed to be away. I needed to be with just myself. I went straight to my car and drove away.

I drove and drove. I could hear my cell phone ringing. I knew it was Nick. I knew he was trying to check on me, but I didn't want to hear his voice. I only wanted to hear what all the voices in my head were trying to say. I pulled to the side of the dark road and just sat there. I was a screw up. Nothing I did ever seemed to come out right. I couldn't baby sit, I couldn't carry a baby, and I couldn't save my mother from herself. I then thought of Nick. I knew in that moment I needed to save him. He needed to be saved from me. I wasn't going to ruin him also. I wasn't going to be the reason for his end. I turned my car on and made a U-turn. I needed to get back to Vegas.

I threw my things into my suitcase as quickly as possible. I wanted to be far away. I needed to be far away. I needed to save him. He needed to be saved. Once I closed my suitcase I looked down at it. I then realized I couldn't do this without saying something. He needed to know why. I quickly went and found a piece of paper and a pen. I needed to get all of my thoughts out. I wanted him to know what I was thinking. He needed to know what I was thinking. I sat at the kitchen table and put my pen to the paper.

 _My Dearest Nick,_

 _You know I love you. I love you with every beat of my heart. You've been nothing, but amazing to me. You loved me when I wasn't sure how to love myself, but I need to go. I need to leave you. I need to leave because I ruin everything and I don't want to ruin you. I love you too much to let myself ruin you. Please don't come looking for me. By the time you read this I will be far away. I need to get back to living in nothing. Living with a far off purpose that has nothing to do with me. I'm so sorry because I know I'm breaking your hurt, but believe me I'm breaking mine more. I wanted to be a good sister. I wanted to be with you for always and I wanted to have your child. I wanted to be a good daughter. There are lots of things that I want, but I can't be them because I just ruin everything. Please know that I will love you always and my time with you has been the best of my life and I will cherish it and you always. I don't know how to say goodbye, but here it is. Goodbye my love._

 _Your Love Always,_

 _Kayleah_


	13. You

It Only Took A Minute

Chapter 13: You

ONE YEAR LATER

I heard my cell phone beep. I rolled over in bed. I didn't want to leave the arms that were holding me, but I knew it was most likely from work. I slipped out of the arms and grabbed my nightgown from the floor slipping it over my naked body. I walked across my small bedroom to my dresser and picked up my phone. I heard a groaning sound coming from my bed. I smiled to myself and opened the email I'd received. I read it and sighed. It was of course work like always.

"Work right?" questioned a male voice from my bed.

"Yep." I said.

"Always working." He said.

"Yep and you need to leave." I said to him. "Now!"

"Alright, alright. Hey I'm lucky. You normally never let me stay the night." He said as he stood. I watched him slip his underwear on followed by his jeans. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed kissed over my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his lips on my neck.

"Please go." I said with a sigh. I felt his hand reach under my nightgown. "Colin go!"

"Alright, alright!" he said as he walked over and grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. He then put on his coat and walked out of my room. "See you around sexy." I then heard my front door open and close.

This was the life I was leading. I was back in New York and back with the FBI doing what I'm good at. I fell right back into life here. Even into life with Colin… well just sleeping with Colin. We weren't more than simple fuck-buddies, but at least I wasn't in a cold bed every night. I picked my phone up again and read the email. The daughter of a California Senator had been missing for 4 days already and now they were requesting FBI assistance with the case in San Diego. I then realized my flight there would be leaving in 3 hours. I ran to my closet and pulled out something to wear and pulled out a suitcase that I already had packed. In this job I could be leaving at any time and I knew I needed to be prepared at any moment. It was going to be nice through to leave snowy New York City behind for sunny California.

When I got off the plane I went straight to get my rental car. I drove through the streets of San Diego off to the Police Department and Crime Lab. I'd done this on so many cases. I was off to offer my expertise in hopes of finding the missing child. I pulled into the parking lot of the department and parked my car. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a perfect tight bun as I liked it and I looked presentable. I got out of the car and started walking my high heels clicking. I felt power radiating through my body. I walked inside and found myself at a receptionist desk.

"Hello I'm here with the FBI." I flashed my badge. "I am assisting in a case."

"Oh yes I was told someone from the FBI would come. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor and that's the crime lab. Go down the hall and turn left. The 2nd door on your right is the conference room and they should be waiting for you." The receptionist said nicely. I gave her a kind smile and I was off.

I walked down the hall and I made it to the specific door. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. I then walked into the room. My eyes came in contact with another set of eyes right away. I knew those eyes. I could never forget those eyes. Those eyes haunted my dreams. I breath became shallow and my mouth went dry. I had no words. I couldn't speak.

"You." The owner of those eyes said.

"You." I then said. I could feel other eyes in the room watching both of us. He'd aged since I last saw him. He had a thick beard now that was speckled with grey, but he was still as handsome as ever. I felt my heart beating quickly. I felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Can we have the room." He then demanded of everyone. Everyone else in the room quickly stood and made their way out of the room. The door then closed behind me and we were alone. "Of course the FBI would send you." He said with a laugh.

"I'm the best." I said with a smirk. There was then I silence. I looked him over. He had gained a little weight. "What are you doing here Nick?" I asked.

"I'm the lab director." He then said.

"Really?" I questioned. "Lab Director Stokes... It has a nice ring to it." I said sweetly. I couldn't help, but still be attracted to him. I couldn't help, but be flirtatious with him. I couldn't help, but still be in love with him. Over the past year I'd thought many times about if I'd seen him again. What it would be like and how I would react.

"It does." He said giving me a smile. "How are you Kay?"

"I'm good… just working… always working." I said as I slowly started to walk towards him. I finally made it to him. He looked me in my eyes.

"So we should get working on this case." He said.

"Yeah… yeah." I then said.

I walked out of a meeting with the Senator and his wife. They were devastated. Their 16 year old daughter had gone missing from their San Diego area home. Something about the case just didn't sit well with me. The norms just weren't there and nobody had asked for a ransom. I just couldn't figure out what about the case was bothering me. I walked through the lab until I found Nick's office. I knocked on the doorframe. He looked up from his desk and smiled at me. I remembered that smile. That smile made my heart leap.

"I'm heading to my hotel. My phone is always on. Here's my card with my new number." I said to him as I handed him my card.

"Thanks." He said.

"Something about this case isn't setting well with me." I said to him.

"Yeah with me either. I haven't figure it out, but I'm there with you." He said. He then looked at me. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Hilton right up the road. Room 407 if for some reason you can't reach my cell." I said kindly. I took a breath. "Well goodnight then." I said.

"Goodnight." He said to me. I knew he wanted to say things to me. I knew he had questioned. I knew just from the look in his eyes that he loved me too, but we couldn't be. I'd left him behind. I regretted, but there was no turning back. I did what I thought was the right thing to do for myself and for him.

I sat on my hotel bed with my computer. I was looking over all the evidence in the case. Things were just not there and I couldn't figure out why. I felt like I was going to need more. I sighed and suddenly there was a knock at my room door. I wasn't expecting anything or anyone. I got off of the bed and walked to the door and looked through the peephole. I couldn't believe my eyes. There in the hallway stood Nick. I took a deep breath and opened the door. He just looked at me before he walked in the room. I could smell the alcohol on him. I closed the door behind him. I walked into the room and saw him standing there looking out of the window. He then turned to me.

"Why'd you leave?" he then asked.

"You know why." I said. I'd told him in my letter. He knew why I left.

"I was ready to love you past your pain and you left. I came home to an empty house. I came home hoping to hold you and let you cry and my house was empty. You'd taken most of your things and just let me a piece of shit letter." He said. I could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry… you're sorry is all you can say. I sat by my phone waiting for it to ring. Hoping it was you. I just wanted to hear your voice. I just wanted to know that you were ok. Leaving Vegas was hard because I left behind my connection to you." He was looking at me with rage in his eyes.

"Nick… I… I didn't want to ruin you. I'd ruined everything else. I know it was only a matter of time until I screwed up with you." I said to him. My heart was hurting.

"You broke my fucking heart." He then said. "The sad thing is… I still love you. I still love you with every bit of me."

"I still love you too. I went everyday just trying… just hoping I wouldn't love you anymore. After about a month I regretted leaving, but I couldn't go back. I couldn't come crawling back. I'd made my bed and now I had to lie in it and I did." I said to him.

"You could have come back. I would have accepted you back in my life with no questions asked. I just wanted to hold you." He then walked towards me. In seconds his hands were cupping my face. He looked into my eyes. "I can't help, but love you and I will love you forever." He then pressed his lips to mine. I melted like butter into his arms. He pulled me closer. Our kiss intensified. I needed him like I needed air.

I hadn't realized it, but we were moving. Suddenly I hit a wall. I started fighting with his jacket. He threw it to the floor. I then unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands up his bare chest and back down to his belt. I loosened his pants as quickly as I could and he kicked them off. I felt his hands slip under my nightgown. He quickly slipped it over my head. The two of us then stood there starring at one another, we were both completely naked. He then grabbed me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He lied me down on the bed and his lips connected with mine once more. I felt his hands exploring my body from the top down. His hands slid between my thighs and I felt a finger enter me. I gasped out. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled at him. He remembered how I liked to be touched.

"I've missed everything about you." He whispered down to me. He then kissed my neck and explored me with his finger. I moaned as he touched me. Colin could never please me the way Nick had. I needed this; I had craved this for so long. "Do you love me?" he then asked.

"Yes." I moaned out. I felt his lips curve into a smile on my neck. I felt the scratchiness of his beard him my neck. This was new, but I liked it. I felt him remove his finger and he spread my legs. Suddenly he was in me fully. I moaned as he started to move. I knew how he moved and I closed my eyes remembering this. I remembered our amazing connection and how in this moment it was like we were never apart.

"Kay. I need you." He whispered down to me. I looked into his eyes.

"I need you too." I said to him as I felt him grab one of my legs. He lifted it slightly and he slid in deeper. "Oh…please." I moaned out. He smiled down at me. We were both enjoying this and it couldn't be any better. I was getting closer to that point. I inched closer and closer. "Nick!" I screamed out. I missed screaming his name. I missed being in his arms. I missed his skin against mine. I felt like a fool for having left him in the first place, but at the same time I knew leaving was a good idea. I'd found something in myself over the past year that I wouldn't have found otherwise.

We lied there together. My legs were tabled with his. It was like no time had passed and we were right where we left off. He ran his fingers up and down my arm. I smiled to myself. My heart had swelled up. I had him and he had me. We were together in this moment. My only wish was that this moment would never end.

"So you went back to New York?" he questioned.

"Yeah. The FBI took me back no problem." I said.

"It's hard to not take you back." He said. I turned to him and smiled. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"I can't believe you left Vegas." I then said.

"The change was nice. It was nice to start over, but start ahead. Plus it got my mind off of you for a little bit." He admitted.

"I am sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry too. Maybe I could have done more." He then said

"There is nothing you could have done. I needed to go. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I broke mine too." I said looking at him.

"They say time heals a broken heart… That's bullshit." He said with a laugh. "So in New York did you try to move on?"

"No… I slept around a bit, but I always went back to Colin." I said with a shrug.

"Colin?" he questioned.

"An old boyfriend from way back. He and I always find one another when we need a little… loving, but we were never a thing. I was too in love with you to even try and move on." I explained. I looked in his eyes. "You?"

"I tried. Dated a girl in Vegas for a while, but I couldn't connect with her the way I did with you. There was something about you that I couldn't shake." He said looking at me. He then kissed me. I wanted to melt into his arms again. I could tell he still loved me by the way he kissed me.

"I don't know how we would make this work though. I've got my life in New York. I've got my job. I just can't move to California." I said truthfully. As much as this moment was wonderful. I needed to be truthful with myself and with him. How could we do this?

"Right now I don't care. I just want to be with you right now. I promised myself if I got you back I would never lose you again." He said. I just nodded as he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest. I just wanted to be with him right then also. We would figure it out. We had to figure it out. We loved each other too much. This had to last somehow.

A/N: Sorry for the scare… So if you guys didn't know I made a facebook page so we could connect outside of this site. Go to Facebook /TheMoonyAngel7 and like the page.


End file.
